Eastenders The way it should have been
by NickyWho
Summary: Danielle didn't have an abortion and she didn't die. Adopted by OTHfan94
1. The Locket

**AN: I watched the actual storyline and thought it was great...until Danielle was hit by the car! So i know people have done this before but i hope to twist it up a bit. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own anything, read and review. Thanks xoxox**

**Eastenders- The way it should have been**

The Locket

"To my dad"Ronnie said holding up her glass. She put the glass to her lips and tipped her head back only for something to hit her lips. She pulled the glass away and looked in the glass. She felt her heart drop. The locket.

The locket she'd given away with her baby. The locket Danielle had said would be there. Danielle was her Amy. Her baby girl. She tipped the glass and the locket fell into her hand. "V?" she heard her father say. As she heard his voice she felt a large amount of hate. She looked up at him and noticed he wasn't the only one looking at her, everyone had gone quiet and was now staring at her questionally. "She was telling the truth," Ronnie whispered.

"No sweetheart, she's ill. You said it yourself."Archie said in a patronizing voice, like he was talking to a child.

"But this is my locket, it's the locket I gave away with my baby. With Amy"

Archie tried relentlessly but Ronnie was busy with her thoughts going round in my head.

"No she's my daughter! She's my daughter!"Ronnie said looking at her sister, Roxy had tears in her eyes as she realized what lies her father had been telling. "And you told me s-s-she died! YOU TOLD ME SHE WAS DEAD!How could you do that?How could you be so cruel!"

Ronnie grabbed a jacket and handed Roxy the locket.

BANG!BANG!BANG! Ronnie knocked and knocked on the Slater's door, "Alright, alright i'm coming. Keep your hair on!"Stacey said through the door. The door opened and Ronnie ran through searching the rooms, trying to find Danielle. "Your've broken that girls heart!" Stacey said looking at Ronnie in disgust "she's pregnant for crist sake and you go chucking her out of pubs?"

Ronnie froze, "what? I thought she had an abortion? Are you telling me she's still pregnant?" She asked in shock.

"Yes and it doesn't help withj you chucking her around like a rag doll!"

"Were is she?"

Ronnie ran towards the tube station searching for any sign of Danielle, she found none. She started sobbing, she had lost her daughter and unknowingly her grandchild in just one night. She turned around and headed back to the Vic. She was going to find Danielle but she needed to think strait first.

She walked through the doors the find Phil, Jack, Roxy, Peggy and Archie. They all turned to looked at her and Archie stood up only to be pulled back down by Phil. "Could you find her?"Roxy asked eagily just to be dissapointed

when Ronnie shook her head. Ronnie's gaze turned to Archie, she glared at him and said "you better keep away from me!"

"Phil, get him out of my sight" Peggy said looking at Archie with disgust.


	2. The Search

**AN: Thanks to Thedramanut, R and D Fan, Chester and Deborah1993 for reviewing and i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**The search**

"Where could she be, Rox?"Ronnie asked her sister as she looked out of the window. She hadn't been able to get any sleep, she couldn't get the image of Danielle's face, after she chucked her out, out of her mind. She had a chance to be with her Amy and now she's lost her again.

"But why didn't she tell you" Roxy asked confused.

"She tried, she tried loads of times. But i kept pushing her away."Ronnie admitted remembering all the time Danielle asked if they could talk.

"Do you think that's why she asked to baby sit Amy so much?"Roxy asked looking at the sleeping baby in her arms.

Ronnie nodded turning away from the window to look at her sister.

"What am i going to do, Rox?"she asked.

"First you need to find her, then you have to let her know that you love her and then it will play out from there."Roxy said softly.

"That is some of the best advice you have every said to me"

"Duh, it involves my favourite niece!"

Ronnie walked out of the Vic and nearly everyone turned to look at her. It was then that the whispering started, Ronnie kept her head down as she walked over to the Slater's but froze when she heard a taunting voice behind her.

"Where's Danielle? Is she at the freak club? She might aswell be if her own mother would call her one!"Lucy Beale yelled smirking over at her with Peter giving her an apologetic look.

Ronnie gave Lucy her best dirty look but her heart wasn't in it as she was reminded of what had happened last night. She knocked on the door and waited impatiently until Stacey came to open the door.

"Dan?"she asked as she unlocked it but her face dropped when she saw who it was. "What? She's not here!"

"Can i come in, i need to talk to you"Ronnie said and Stacey gave her a curious look before moving aside to let her in.

Ronnie walked into the living room, uncertain on wether she should sit down or not.

"What do you want Ronnie?"Stacey asked as she walked into the room.

"I need to know where Danielle's house is, I know it's in Telford but i need the actual adress."

"Don't bother, i've already called Danielle's dad. He says he hasn't talked to her in days"

"Do you know anywhere where she could be?"Ronnie asked through her teeth. Stacey just shook her head.

"Just go Ronnie, she's not here. I'll help look but i'm not doing it for you"Stacey said firmly.

"Let me know if you hear anything from her...please"

Stacey nodded not trusting herslef to speak.

Ronnie walked through the gate only to come face to face with Archie.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you?"Archie asked.

"Stay away from me!"Ronnie snarled as she walked past him.

"Look i heard that Danielle is still missing, maybe i could help you look"Archie suggested and Ronnie froze.

She slowly turned around and said in a deadly quiet voice. "You mean nothing to me and you mean nothing to my daughter. And if you go within one mile of my daughter, I'll kill ya!"

Then she turned and walked away leaving Archie standing there.

Back at the Slater's house Stacey's phone beeped letting her know someone was calling her. She looked at the caller ID and sighed in relief when she saw who it was.

"Where are you?"She said into the phone "everyone's been going mad! Mum's frantically looking and Ronnie's been here!"

"What did she say?"Danielle asked.

"She's looking for you, asking where you were staying. Speaking of which, where are you staying?"

"I slept rough last night, i can't come back to the square. Atleast not yet."

"I know a place where you can go"Stacey said "I'll text you the adress, 'Kay?"

"Thanks, your a great friend. Stace, could you not tell anyone where i am please."

"I won't tell anyone, i promise"

"Thanks Stace, i'll see you soon."

"Bye Dan" Stacey said before Danielle hung up.

Stacey put the phone down and sighed, finally happy that she knew where her friend was.


	3. Secrets and Lies

**AN: I had just watched Eastenders and can't believe Becca through Bradley's ashes at Stacey! Bloody physco!**

**Anyway on with the story, this chapter is based two months after the last. Read and Review. Thanks xoxox**

**Secrets and Lies**

Ronnie and Roxy were serving pints, Roxy glancing at her sister every few seconds. "They found anything?"Roxy asked once she had a chance. Ronnie shook her head her eyes on the door, "I keep expecting her to walk through the door," she admitted.

They were silent for a while before Ronnie said unexpectively "two months." Roxy looked at her questionally.

"What?"she asked confused.

"Two months till the baby's born," Ronnie said sadly "I should be there for her. I should be there when she holds it, when she names it...why won't she just call? I've left so many messages..."

"Miss Mitchell?" said a voice by the door, both Roxy and Ronnie looked up to see two police officers by the door.

"Is this about Danielle?" Ronnie asked eagily.

"I'm guessing your Veronica then"one of them said.

"Ronnie, have you found her?"

The police officers glanced at each other "can we take this somewhere more private?"one of them asked.

Ronnie looked at Roxy who nodded. "Okay, follow me." Ronnie said heading in the back.

"We found a body of a pregnant women in a lake that matches the description of your daughter,"the officer said sympathetically and Ronnie felt her heart stop.

"We were wondering whether you could come in and iddentify her, if your ready."

Ronnie nodded knowing that if she opened her mouth she was going to scream. Roxy gave Ricky his drink as Ronnie walked out of the back and round to her. "They found a body in a lake and they think it might be Danielle. I'm going to identify her, can you come with me?"Ronnie asked and Roxy nodded feeling nervious.

Ronnie saw Stacey at the bar with Mo and knew that she desearved to know, so she headed towards her.

"Oh what now?"Stacey asked when she saw her.

"They've found a body, they think it's Danielle. Just thought you should know" Ronnie said before turning towards the door leaving a disbelieveing Stacey who grabbed her coat and ran after them.

"You ain't coming!"Roxy snapped when she saw Stacey.

"She's my best mate, i'm coming whether you like it or not!"Stacey snapped back not believeing her mate was dead for one second.

"Just let her come Roxy."Ronnie said in a nuumb voice.

They all sat in the waiting room none of them not really knowing what to say.

"Miss Mitchell, are you ready?" the officer asked.

Ronnie nodded looking very shakey.

"Is anyone coming in with you?"

"Yes i am" Roxy said looking at Stacey asif daring her to comment.

Stacey said nothing just glared at her as Ronnie and Roxy was lead into the room.

"Well?"Stacey asked anxiously as the two Mitchell women came into the room.

"It's not her, oh my god it's not her!"Ronnie said sobbing in relief.

Roxy was relieved too, she did not like the thought of her niece dead but she also didn't like the idea of her on her own.

When the cab pulled up outside the Vic, Stacey jumped out of the cab and ran down Turpin road looking frantic.

"I'm telling ya, she knows where Danni is."Roxy said as the two watch the girl run.

"Well what do we do?"Ronnie asked.

Stacey walked through the door of her old home and called out, "Dan, you in?"

"In here" Danielle called back from the kitchen.

Stacey walked into the room to see Danielle making tea while rubbing her bump.

"It's not going to disapear you know"Stacey teased but immedietly regreated it when Danielle froze.

"That's one of my biggest fears, Stace. That it's going to die," Danielle looking sadly at the bump. Stacey walked upto Danielle and put her hand on the bump and said "that's not going to happen."

Danielle smiled before their was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Danielle said walking towards the door "finish the coffee's."

Danielle walked towards the door with a smile on her face, she had her best friend and her baby. She had anything she needed. But her smile was wiped of her face when she saw who was at the front door.


	4. Visitor

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, i'm glad so many people are enjoying this story so much. On with the story, I don't own Eastenders. Read and review. Thanks xoxox**

**Visitor**

"What are you doing here?"Danielle all but yelled.

"I needed to see you,"the boy said squeezing past her into the house "I heard you were in Walford so i went looking for you. Found out you were missing, so when i saw your friend getting out of a cab with two blonde birds i followed her and here i am."

"How did you know she was my friend?"Danielle asked suspicously.

"Facebook, i saw a picture of her."

"I deleted you!"

"I went onto your acount and added myself, you might want to change your password."the boy said smirking staring at her bump "its not mine is it." he asked nodding towards it.

"We broke up two years ago, ofcourse it's not yours."Danielle said rolling her eyes at him.

"Dan? Who's at the door?"Stacey asked walking into the hallway.

"Stace this is my ex boyfriend Matthew" Danielle reluctently said.

"Hey"Matthew said staring at Stacey's chest area.

"Oi! Pervert! Eyes up here!"Stacey yelled pointing to her face.

Matthew just smirked and walked into the living room. Stacey stared after him in disbelieve walking slowly to Danielle.

"What the hell did you see in that idiot Dan?"she asked.

"He was nice to me, i was in school and was a love sick teenager. It wasn't till later on i realized what a flirt he was"Danielle said with a shrug and Stacey looked interested.

"What happened between you and him?"Stacey asked.

Danielle finally took her eyes of the livingroom door and looked towards her friend and said "I'll explain when he's gone, promise."

Stacey nodded "I'll go to my old room to give you some privacy" she said silently begginng that her friend won't get involved with this idiot as she walked up the stairs.

"Why did you look for me?"Danielle asked when she walked into the room. Matthew looked at her and smiled.

"I want us to have another chance,"he said gently.

"No chance, i have enough to deal with without looking over my shoulder every time a another girl catches my boyfriends eye!" Danielle snapped and was shocked when she realised she sounded like Ronnie did the night of the wedding.

"I have never cheated on you! I know that i hurt you when i flirted with those girls but i only ever loved you. I still do, and i'll love that baby as my own!"Matthew said getting onto his knee's and putting his hand into his pocket pulling out a small box.

Danielle felt her heart drop when he opened it and she saw a beautiful diamond ring.

"Danielle, please. I will never flirt with another girl again...but please give me another chance. Marry me and let me show you that i can be different. I'll be the babies dad, i'll do anything! Please,"Matthew almost begged and Danielle felt her eyes stinging with tears. Two years ago she would have said yes strait away because it was everything she ever wanted but now she grew up and knew that she and Matthew could never have a happy ending. "No, i'm sorry Matthew. I can't trust you and it's not just about me now. I don't want my baby to have a dad that looks at other women the way he's meant to look at it's mother. Please just go."Danielle said tears streaming down her face.

Matthew nodded slowly, standing up. He got half way to the door when he turned around and said "I'm not giving up Dan. I'll fight for you no matter what. I love you." and then he was gone.

Danielle stood there for a second before smiling slightly and saying "you can come out now." And as Danielle expected Stacey walked slowly into the room giving Dan an apologetic look.

"Sorry, i was curious."she admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, i should have told you about him before."

"You know not many men will be willing to take on someone else's child."Stacey said slightly giving Danielle a glance.

"I know but i can't trust him, maybe if he proves that i can...i'll take him back. But i'm not ready yet."

Stacey smiled slightly, not really trusting Matthew but wanting her friend to be happy. She'll watch over her mate no matter what and if Matthew hurt her he won't know what came to him.

**AN: Please don't hate me, i know a lot of people wanted Ronnie to be at the door but i wanted Danielle and Ronnie to be reunited a different way and trust me it will be explosive.**

**Please review and tell me if you think Danielle should take Matthew back or not.**


	5. New Friends

**Author's note: I can't really decide on whether Danielle's going to have a boy or a girl and the name. Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**New Friends**

Danielle sat on the sofa bored out of her mind. She had watched all of the dvd's she owned, listened to all of the music that she owned and cleaned the place top to bottom and she was still bored. She looked out the window and froze. Should she? Shouldn't she? No she couldn't! What if she was saw by someone she knew? But who from Walford would come here?

She could keep her head down and if she saw anyway she knew then she could come strait home...oh what the hell!

Danielle walked into the cafe and looked around, she hadn't seen anything other than the house for three months. Danielle sat in the cafe for half an hour before she realised she was being watched. She looked up to see a good lucking man with brown hair and blue eyes. He was sitting with a young boy of about three to four years old and was smiling kindly over at her. He whispered something to the young boy who looked up at her and then back to the man and nodded. They both stood up and walked towards her.

When they were in front of her the man smiled and said "you looked lonely, do you mind if we sit with you?"

"Go ahead"Danielle said blushing, they sat down and the boy went back to colouring.

The man held out his hand and said "my name's James and this is Max."

Danielle shook his hand smiling and smiled even wider when Max offered his hand "i'm three"Max said grinning widely showing her missing teeth.

"Wow thats good ain't it. Your turning into a big boy now!"Danielle said making both James and Max smile wider, if that was possible.

"I'll make you a picture!"Max said going back to the page.

"And what's your name?"James asked leaning on the table.

"Danielle" she said smiling back at him.

"That's a pretty name, so when's it due?"he asked nodding towards Danielle's bump.

"Two months"she said rubbing it and smiling softly.

"So is the dad excited?"he was no longer smiling anymore.

"No he's with someone else," James smiled again.

"His loss,"he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"So where does Max's mum think you are?"

"No idea, she left and gave me custody since the moment he was born."

Danielle just nodded not really knowing what to say. Luckily Max beat her to it by saying "Danni i made you the picture!"

He passed it to her with a proud smile and Danielle smiled when she saw what it was. He had coloured in a blue butterfly and had drawn love hearts with her name inside them."it's beautiful mate"she told him.

Danielle and James talked for hours about anything and everything, and it was closing time before they knew it.

"Oh no!" James said stopping in the middle of the road, a sleeping Max in his arms.

"What's wrong?"Danielle asked confused.

"I've left my keys in my car and my mates borrowed the car!"

Danielle hesitated before saying "you can stay at mine if you want."

He looked shocked for a moment before asking "you wouldn't mind?"

"Ofcourse not, I can't leave two kids in the streets now can I," Danielle teased and James laughed quietly.

"So who normally sleeps in here?"James asked as he put Max on Jean's old bed.

"Oh an old friend, i'm just staying here untill i find my own place"Danielle told him as she put the blankets on the bottom of the bed.

"Where did you live before here?"he asked as they walked downstairs and into the livingroom.

"Walford, Albert Square"

"Why'd you leave?"he asked and Danielle tensed.

"It's a very long story."

"I've got all night..."James trailed off wondering if he should be asking this.

Danielle took a deep breath before saying "I was adopted and when my adoptive mum died I went looking for my biological mum. I found out she was in Walford so I moved over there. When I met her i didn't tell her who i was because i wanted to get her to like me. My grandad found out and he told me that he told her, he said she didn't want me around and he gave me money to leave. But I didn't...i went to talk to her and she said she didn't know what i was talking about, she thought that i had died. So when i told her who i was she didn't believe me, she through me out and said "who would ever want a daughter like you?""Danielle told him and he wiped some tears of her cheeks."so I left and my mate let me stay here."

He looked at her shocked and said "blimey!"

Danielle just nodded and sighed. She looked at James and he looked at her and they just sat staring at each other for a while. Danielle sighed, stood up "I better be going to bed, if your going to steal something do it quietly!" she said and James laughed.

**Read and Review xoxox**


	6. Meetings and Reunions

**Author's note: Stacey meets James in this chapter, hope you enjoy it! Read and Review :) thanks xoxox**

**Meetings and Reunions**

Roxy Mitchell didn't like Stacey, that wasn't any secret. But watching her look at almost smug that Danielle hadn't got in touch with Ronnie she was fuming at the girl. Stacey knew where her niece was and it made her angry that _she _knew where she was and she wasn't even family! Roxy just wished Danielle would come home, half the time Ronnie sat by the phone waiting to get a call from the hospital telling her that Danielle had gone into labour and she wanted Ronnie there with her. Stacey caught Roxy's eye, smiled and gave a little wave. Roxy clenched her teeth.

Stacey walked upto her house with a smile, she had brought some baby stuff today and really hoped Danni liked them. She walked into the house and was shocked when she came face to face with a..._very _hot man who had obviously just gotten out of the shower as he was dripping wet and was only in a towel.

"Ohhhh hello!"Stacey said letting her eyes take him in.

"Hi you must be Danni's friend"the man said smiling and all Stacey could do was nod her head with her mouth and eyes wide open.

"Stace?"she heard Danni say from the top of the sairs "what are you doing here?"

"Came to keep you company, but it seems your doing alright on your own!"Stacey said not taking her eyes of James even with Danielle pushing her into another room.

"He has a six pack!"Stacey whispered in amazement when James was out of earshot.

"I know but i saw him first!"Danielle pouted and Stacey laughed.

"Alright, i'll give you this one but i get the next one!"she told her.

"I'm not planning on having a next one,"Danielle said with a smile on her face.

"So when did you meet him?"

"Nearly a week ago..."

"Why didn't you tell me on the phone!"

"You were too busy telling me about how much you hate The Mitchell's, I barely got a word in."Danielle said in her defense.

"Does he mind about Stacey Jr?"Stacey asked nodding towards the bump.

"No he has a son, who is an angel,"Danni said fondly.

"Awww, you have your own family now! You don't need the Mitchells anymore!"Stacey said happily and Danielle rolled her eyes at her.

"So how did you meet?"Stacey asked.

"We met at a cafe and then he remembered that he left his keys in his car I offered for him to stay here and he's stayed here ever since."

"I'm so happy for you babe!"Stacey said "he's probebly a lot better than Matthew."

"So James what do you do?"Stacey asked as they all sat around the table, she reminded Danielle of a very strict mother interigating her daughter's new boyfriend.

"Stace!"Danielle said in a warning tone.

"No it's okay,"James said before turning back to Stacey "I own bussinesses."

"Ohhh and what about girlfriends?Wifes?"Stacey carried on ignoring Danielle's glare.

"My girlfriend stayed with me till she had Max, she was going to give him up for adoption and i tried stopping her. She told me to choose between her and Max, so i chose him."he explained to her and Stacey looked impressed.

"So, James, how do you feel about Danielle?"Stacey asked staring at him intensly, Danielle turned beet red and hid her face in her hands.

"I like her very much,"he said smiling at Danielle who blushed even more at that comment. Stacey smirked and Max giggled.

James went through his bag for his wallet so he could buy Max an ice cream but no matter how far in his bag he looked he couldn't seem to find it and he wasn't letting Danni pay for it. He sighed in annoyance and emptied his bag onto the table. He started searching through his things when his hands came upon something that made him smile. His keys. He set them back down but as soon as he did they were picked back up by someone behind him.

He turned around to see Stacey standing there looking at his keys with a smirk smile on her face. "So James, you been telling fibbs?"Stacey said as if talking to a small child "why did you lie to Danni."

"I just...wanted to get to know her"James said.

"Have you been telling anymore lie's?"Stacey said glaring.

"No!"James said truthfully "I knew that if i had walked away from her the night i met her then i probebly would never see her again. I may not have known her long but i know her enough to know that i..."

"To know what?"Stacey asked.

"Please don't tell her about the keys,"

"Fine...but if you tell her one more lie you will regret it!"Stacey said handing him back her keys.

"Do you think your ready to go back to Walford?"James asked Danielle as they were cuddled on the couch together that night.

"Well i need to go back sometime, i don't want to leave there for good."Danielle said truthfully.

"Well why don't me and Max come with you?"

"I would like that, but the problem is when to go. Stacey doesn't want me to go back, it's not that she doesn't want me around...she just doesn't like Ronnie. If she found out i was going back she'll find a way to stop it."

"Well why don't we go now?" James suggested.

"Now? Its the middle of the night!"

"Well we could stay over at the Slater's for the night and just see how it goes. If your still not ready by tomorrow then we can come back."

Danielle thought for a second before slowly nodding.

"Jeeze you didn't tell Walford was so far away!"James said as they walked out of the tube station.

"It was you that didn't want to wait till tomorrow, I think we should have though. Max looks tired."Danielle said as the three of them walked towards Turpin road.

"So where are we going to go?"James asked "the Slater's or the Vic?"

"I think we should go to the Vic first...but what about Max?"

"He's asleep but try to keep the shouting to minimum please,"James said smirking.

They walked upto the door, Danielle took a deep breath and opened the door. As they walked in to the Vic Danielle started to wonder wether she could really do this on not. It wasn't long before Roxy noticed her, the glass she had been holding smashed to the floor and she looked at Danni with a huge smile on her face. Everything turned silent and all eyes turned to Danielle. Danielle shifted uncomfortably under everyone's stares.

"What's going on?"Peggy said as she walked to the bar with Ronnie not far behind. Danielle's heart leaped when Ronnie finally saw her and froze.

**Read and Review xoxox**


	7. Family

**Author's note: Really hope you like this chapter. Read and review please xoxox**

**Family**

Ronnie couldn't believe her eyes. The daughter she had been looking for, for nearly five months was here in front of her. Danielle shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze. James looked between Danielle, Ronnie and Roxy, wondering which one was Danni's mum.

There was a long silence before James, getting bored, turned to Danielle and said "why don't you take Max and i'll get us some drinks."

Danielle took Max of him and smiled at the sleeping boy before sitting down on an empty table.

James walked towards the bar smiling as the three women looked at him curiously "can i have an orange juice and a beer please?"he said and Roxy snapped out of her daze and started getting his order.

"So...are you the baby's dad?"Peggy asked curiously as everyone started talking again.

"No the little boy's mine," James said smiling at Danielle and Max.

"Are you Danielle's boyfriend?"Ronnie asked.

"No i'm not that lucky,"James said before thinking 'not yet atleast.'

"There you go, on the house."Roxy said handing James the drink.

The three women watched as James walked back over to Danielle.

"How come Danni gets the hot guys?"Roxy whined checking James out.

"I need to talk to her,"Ronnie whispered looking at her daughter in a hopeful way. Peggy and Roxy shared a glance and sighed.

"I'll try to get her upstairs,"Roxy said walling round the bar towards Danielle, who's smile faded when she saw Roxy coming her way.

"Danielle could you come upstairs please?"Roxy asked, Danielle opened her mouth to say something but Roxy cut her off "please Danni..."

Danielle looked from Roxy's pleading expression to James who smiled and took Max of her. Everyone had gone silent again, hopeing to have some gossip, they were however dissapointed when all Danielle did was walk strait towards the back.

"Your welcome,"Roxy whispered to Ronnie as she walked back around the bar and Ronnie waisted no time in following Danielle upstairs.

Danielle sighed nerviously as she walked into the livingroom, she couldn't believe James had talked her into this but she knew she couldn't make a break for it because the only exit was bloked by Ronnie who was smiling softly at her.

"I'm so glad your back,"Ronnie said walking slowly towards her.

"I'm not staying!"Danielle snapped back a little more harsher than she had intended too. Ronnie stopped and looked as though she had been slapped in the face.

"Please Danielle, don't go again. I don't think i could take it if you left again...you belong here!"Ronnie said tears stinging her eyes.

"Why do you care?"Danielle snapped again.

"I'm your mum!"

"Really? Cause four months ago you weren''t! After all who would want a daughter like me?"Danielle screamed back and Ronnie burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything i said. I...i thought you were dead, it thought you were lying! My dad... h-he made me give you away..."

"Oh give it up Ronnie! He didn't hold a gun to your head did he?"

Ronnie sank down to a chair, her head in her hands. Danielle thought about making a run for it but decided she better stay and get a few things of her chest.

"He told me that giving you away would make things better between him and me, i thought things would get better!"Ronnie sobbed into her hands.

Danielle stayed silent not wanting to scream at Ronnie while she was crying. After a while Ronnie stopped crying and looked up at Danielle.

"You were the best thing in my life,"Ronnie said.

Danielle looked at her tears stained face and wondered if before she found the locket that night Ronnie had felt guilty at shouting those things at her.

Danielle turned away from her and looked out of the window instead.

"Do you know if it a boy or a girl yet?"Ronnie asked looking at the bump.

Danielle shook her head still not looking at Ronnie.

"Have you thought of names?"Ronnie asked determined to start a conversation with Danielle that wouldn't lead in screaming.

Danielle didn't say anything and Ronnie felt her heart drop.

"So who is that man and the boy?"Ronnie asked and Danielle finally turned around to face her.

"James and Max, they're friends."Danielle said in a dull voice.

"Thats good,"Ronnie said smiling widely at Danielle who didn't smile back.

"We have to go,"Danielle said walking towards the door and Ronnie's smile faded instantly as she followed Danielle out.

"Danni please! Just give me one more chance to make this right. Please!"Ronnie begged as they made it to the stairs.

"One chance, if it doesn't work then we're gone for good"Danielle said sighing at how weak she was. Ronnie however was smiling so much her face hurt.

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"Ronnie asked.

"Me, James and Max are going to Stacey's for tonight"Danielle said not looking at Ronnie.

"Will you be here tomorrow?"Ronnie asked hopefully and Danielle finally looked at Ronnie.

"I suppose so,"she said smiling slightly as they walked back into the Vic confused as to why it had gone quiet again.

As they walked into the room however their smiles faded as standing in the middle of the room was Archie Mitchell.

Archie smiled at his granddaughter and took a step towards her only to stop when she stepped backwards.

"Hello sweetheart, how have you been?"he asked ignoring Peggy, Roxy and Ronnie's glares.

"Fine!"Danielle snapped hopeing he would stop talking to her, Archie however hadn't gotten the message.

"How's the baby?"Archie carried on.

"Good!"Danielle snapped again.

Archie was about to say something but was cut of by Ronnie who said "what the hell are you doing here?"

Archie turned to Ronnie and glared "I don't see how its any of your bussiness Veronica! I heard Danielle was back and thought i would come and see her" he said smiling at Danielle.

"If its about my daughter it is my bussiness!"Ronnie said.

"Are you going to let Veronica make your desisions Danielle? You might not want to take her advice, you might end up worse than you were before!"Archie said glaring darkly at Ronnie who glared right back.

"I wouldn't give her bad advice!"Ronnie snapped back angrily.

"Really? Didn't you advise her to have an abortion?"he asked smirking at her and Ronnie faltered slightly "It's a good thing Danielle didn't listen, otherwise your little grandchild wouldn't be alive right now."

Ronnie was silent, she wasn't going to defend herself because she knew she was in the wrong. Archie smiled even wider and now even Danielle was glaring at him.

"Maybe Danielle should hear some of the lies you've been telling over the years. There's no way she'll let you near her baby if she knew." Archie said glad he was getting to Ronnie.

"You know all about lies don't you dad!"Ronnie snapped finally having enough. Archie's smile faded and he took a step towards the two girls and everyone became wary, willing to jump in and help Ronnie and Danielle if things got out of hand.

"I'll watch your mouth girl! I can take away your perfect little world with the snap of my fingers!"Archie snarled at her but she didn't back down.

"I know a lot worse though don't I? Things that will make everyone hate you a lot more than they already do!"Ronnie snarled and Archie grabbed her, pushing her back strait into Danielle. Danielle fell into a table and a screamed when she felt a lot of pain in her stomach.

Everyone ran towards her, the first one to reach her was James who had a now awake Max in his arms. Max, who saw Danielle fall, was crying scared she was really hurt. Everyone around Danielle was screaming and calling ambulance's. Archie stood at the back of them all looking at Danielle in shock.

"Danielle? Are you alright sweetheart? Danielle?" Ronnie asked frantically.

"It really hurts!"Danielle gasped out clutching her bump.

"Get out! Get out now!"Peggy screamed at Archie while pushing him with all her might towards the door.

Danielle was scared, she couldn't bare to loose her baby. If her baby died she didn't know what she would do...

**AN: Sorry it's another cliffhanger. I really need baby names for if the baby survives or not. Please give me some more idea's for girl and boy's names. So what did you think of this chapter? Please review.**


	8. The Wait

**Author's note: Thanks for all of the reviews, I hope you like this chapter. Read and review please xoxox**

**The Wait**

Ronnie sat in the waiting room nerviously twirling her fingers. All of the Mitchells were in the waiting room as well as James and his son Max. The room Danielle was in was too quiet for someone giving birth and that made Ronnie nervious. What if something had gone wrong? Ronnie shook her head trying not to think about it...it just made her sick. Roxy was pacing the room thinking about how she was scared for her Amy's life. She didn't want Danielle to go through that. Suddenly Stacey barged into the waiting room, an over night bag in her hand and everyone turned to face her. James smiled happy to see a familiar face and little Max exclaimed "Stacey!" All eyes looked from Max to Stacey in confusion as to how Max knew Stacey if Danielle met James when she was away. Realisation came to Roxy like a ton of bricks and she turned to Stacey outraged. "You knew where she was!"Roxy screeched at her but Stacey just rolled her eyes and walked over to James and Max.

"How could you watch Ronnie go out of her mind while you knew exactly where she was and didn't say anything?"Roxy screeched.

"Oh don't start Roxy! Right now Danielle's the main priority here!"Stacey snapped as Max tried to climb up her legs. As she looked away from Roxy and to Max her face changed instantly and she smiled widely at him before picking him up.

Roxy was about to argue but Ronnie stood up and said "she's right Roxy, we have to think about Danni!"

Roxy sat down grumpily but Peggy didn't think the fight had gone on long enough "this isn't over!"she snarled over at Stacey.

Stacey just rolled her eyes but James had had enough "Stacey was just helping her friend! If it wasn't for Stacey, Danielle would still be sleeping on a park bench so you might be a little bit more gratefull!"he snapped glaring at them both.

"Whats this got to do with you?"Peggy yelled standing up but James didn't even flinch "your not family, your nothing to her!"

"Well she's everything to me and don't even start with this whole family crap! Did anybody in this room believe Danielle the night she left?"James snapped and nearly everyone in the room flinched.

"We thought she was dead..."Roxy trailed off remembering the way she thought of Danielle that night.

"You all thought she was completely mad...you see you don't love Danielle, you love the idea of Amy"James snapped and Phil jumped up looking at him warningly, James just looked back not even flinching.

A scream came from Danielle's room and Ronnie shivered holding back tears. A nurse ran out of Danni's room and strait out of the waiting room ignoring Roxy's questions. Roxy kicked the chair in fustration and seriously considered barging into the room herself. Stacey was shaking like mad and Max, who was startled by the scream, cried into her shirt. James was paler than normal and he let Stacey squeeze his hand till it hurt.

A doctor walked out of the room and looked around at everybody "is everyone here Danielle's family?"he asked looking solemn.

"Those three ain't,"Peggy said throwing a glare back at them.

"Her families not here! Their in Telford!"Stacey snapped glaring at the group only stopping when James placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, well there is difficulty with the birth, the baby's stuck and it's causing Danielle a lot of pain. We have to perform an emergency c-section but we need Danielle's next of kin to make a desicion,"the doctor explained and all eyes turned to Ronnie. The doctor noticed this and said to Ronnie "you need to decide on who we save if something goes wrong. Danielle or the baby?"

Ronnie looked like she would rather be anywhere else other than there, tears fell down her cheeks and she shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gazes.

Ronnie took a deep breath before saying "save the baby, Danielle would want that." The doctor nodded solemnly before walking back into Danielle's room.

Everyone was silent, some with tears running down their faces, praying both Danielle and the baby will be okay. Suddenly the door opened again and they all turned to see Archie standing there will flowers in his hands.

"Get out!"Ronnie growled and the rest of the room looked just as angry.

"I just want to see her-"Archie said but was cut off by another voice.

"Get out before i chuck you out!"James snapped standing up.

"Who the hell are you?"Archie snarled back at him.

"I'm a friend of Danielle's and i know for a fact that she won't want you here! Now get out!"James said and Phil got up and stood next to James.

"Tell Danielle that i'll be round to see her soon,"Archie said before walking out of the room. It was quiet again, everyone lost in their own thoughts and that's why they jumped when the heard a babies cry from Danielle's room.


	9. Millie JonesOr Is It Mitchell?

**AN: Thanks to R and D fan for the baby's name and i'm really sorry that i've had three cliffhangers in a row. Hope you enjoy this chapter, read and review please :)**

**Millie Jones...or is it Mitchell?**

Ronnie and James sat next to Danielle's bed in silence. They had been aloud to stay next to her for the last four hours but she had not moved an inch. The rest of the Mitchells had gone back to the Vic while Stacey took Max to see the baby.

Ronnie jumped when Danielle's heart rate started going faster and Danielle started to shift slowly on the bed. "Danielle?"Ronnie said laughing in relieve as James ran to get the doctor.

"Where's the baby? Is it okay?"Danielle asked sitting up.

"She's fine,"Ronnie said happy tears running down her face.

"She?"Danielle asked with a huge smile on her face, Ronnie just nodded tears still running down her face as she held on to Danielle tightly.

Danielle held her daughter tightly not daring to let go, she didn't look up when the door behind her opened. She kept her eyes on the little girl in her arms but froze when the person behind her said "she's beautiful Danielle."

Danielle turned around slowly and her heart dropped when she saw Archie standing in the door with flowers in one hand and a pink bear in the other.

"Get out!"Danielle said holding the baby close to her.

"Danielle please let me explain,"Archie said putting the flowers and bear in the empty chair "If I knew Ronnie was going to fall into you I would never have touched her..."

Danielle just glared back at him not wanting explanations she just wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

"Please just leave,"Danielle almost begged wondering where everyone else was.

"Danielle, you know it was for your own good right,"Archie said the sly smile back on his face "Ronnie wasn't fit to be a mum. She still isn't, if you want my advice, keep your baby far away from her."

"Well its a good thing I don't want your advice then isn't it,"Danielle said looking towards the door.

Archie was about to say something but the door opened to reveal a laughing James, Ronnie, Stacey and Max. They all stopped laughing however when they saw Archie standing a few feet away from Danielle.

"Get out!"James said as Ronnie and Stacey walked over to Danielle.

Archie walked towards the door but stopped half way, he turned round and said to Danielle "remember what i said."

Danielle looked back at him emotionless. Once he was gone all eyes turned back to Danielle. She smiled at all of them and sat back down on the bed.

"What was that all about?"Stacey asked sitting down next to her and smiling at the baby in Danielle's arms.

"Just Archie being Archie,"Danielle said with a shrug.

"Hey do you mind if we opened a window Dan? It boiling in here!"Stacey asked scratching her kneck.

James and Ronnie looked at Stacey weirdly and Ronnie said "its nowhere near boiling!"

"If you want to Stace,"Danielle said not paying much attention to anything other than the baby.

Ronnie and James shared a look as Stacey opened the window wide.

The Mitchells were walking through the corridors of the hospital, presents in hand.

"Do you think she'll mind us coming?"Roxy asked Amy in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other.

"Ofcourse she won't she's family now!"Peggy said smiling widely "maybe we should take her to meet Grant!"

"Mum, Grant hasn't even seen Ronnie in years!"Phil said rolling his eyes while Ben just smiled.

"Why are we coming?"Jay asked Billy who just shushed him.

They all walked into Danielle's room and Danni looked shocked when she saw all of them.

"Hi Danielle, I got these for you,"Ben said holding the flowers out towards her smiling kindly.

"Thanks Ben,"Danielle said taking the flowers.

"Oh there they are, the new family members!"Peggy said walking strait over to them and looking at the bundle that Max was holding with the help of Danielle.

"What's name?"Billy asked from the bottom of the bed.

"Millie,"Danielle said smiling down at her.

"Ah, little Millie Mitchell!"Peggy said smiling even wider.

"Jones!"Stacey snapped from next to James.

Peggy ignored her and hugged Danielle the best she could considering she had both Max and Millie in her arms.

Stacey gared at the family angry that Danielle could forgive them so quickly.

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter, please review xoxox**


	10. Whats wrong with Stacey?

**Authors note: I know Stacey probable wouldn't be have gone bi-polar if Danielle survived but it went well with my storyline. Hope you like it :) Read and review please.**

**What's wrong with Stacey?**

The cab pulled next to the Vic and a tired looking Danielle walked out carrying Millie.

"I don't see why we can't just go straight to the Slaters,"Danielle said as James payed the taxi driver.

"Because people here want to see you,"James said smiling widely taking hold of Max's hand.

Danielle rolled her eyes and said "we can see them tomorrow! I'm so tired, for someone so small Millie can't half scream!"

James smiled as he opened the door for her and she stepped in.

"SURPRISE!"everyone yelled when she walked into the pub.

Danielle stood there, wide eyed taking everything in. There was pink and white bloons everywhere and a big banner saying 'Welcome home Danni and Millie!'

James saw Danielle's shocked state and laughed as he lead her towards the bar. Ronnie and Roxy where stood there smiling widely when she got there "welcome back! I can't wait for you to move in! I've got so many things to do with you!"Roxy said fast and carried on naming things for them to do while Ronnie watched Danielle's reaction. Ronnie's smiled was wiped of her face however when she saw Danielle look nervous, trying to say something to her rambleing Aunt.

"Roxy,"Ronnie tried to cut in but Roxy carried on excitedly "Roxy!"she said louder and Roxy stopped abrubtedly.

"What? You can't have her all to yourself y'know!"Roxy said annoyed and Ronnie just nodded towards Danielle.

"Actually Roxy, we were going to stay with the Slaters untill we got our own place"Danielle said warily looking between Ronnie and Roxy.

Roxy looked visibly taken back before she asked "are you two together then?"

Danielle blushed smiling slightly while James smiled shaking his head though he looked a little bit sad about this.

"How long do you think its going to take to get your own place?"Ronnie asked slightly hopefull.

"Well first I have to sell my old house and then we have to find a place around here and then we'll be off!"James said happily before turning to Roxy and starting a conversation over plans to have all of them over sometime.

"Well if it gets too crowded around the Slaters you always have a place round here,"Ronnie said smiling, Danielle smiled back but the smile faded when she looked down the bar to see Archie.

Ronnie looked in the dirrection Danielle was and saw immedietly what the problem was.

Ronnie smiled reasuringly at Danielle before walking down towards him and saying "your not welcome here!"

"Come on Ronnie, I'm just here to greet my Grand-daughter and great grand-daughter"Archie said sneering.

"They want nothing to do with you and if you upset her I will kill you!"

"Your very protective over someone your willing to replace so easily,"Archie said walking slowly in Danielle's dirrection with Ronnie's eyes following his every move.

"I'm not trying to replace her"Ronnie said weakly.

"Lets see what Danielle thinks shall we,"Archie said smirking as he put a hand on Danielle's sholder and she looked up from playing with Millie.

Danielle froze when she saw who it was and put a protective hand on her daughter.

"Has your mum told you she's planning on giving you a brother or sister?"Archie asked and Danielle looked towards Ronnie who just watched Archie with tears in her eyes.

"She even ruined her relationship with Jack because she wanted a baby and he didn't. So she decided to stick holes into his condoms,"Archie said smirking darkly at Ronnie before leaning down to whisper in Danielle's ear "are you sure you want her around you daughter?"

Danielle glared at him as he walked away before turning to Ronnie who kept her eyes on Archie.

"Ronnie?"Danielle said concerned and Ronnie turned to face her with tears slowly running down her face. Danielle took one look at Ronnie's face and said "why don't we go upstairs and talk for a while."

Ronnie nodded heading into the back and upstairs to the livingroom.

Danielle sat on the sofa with Millie in her arms watching Ronnie who was sitting oposite her.

"Want to talk about it?"Danielle asked quietly.

Ronnie looked up slowly before taking a deap breath and saying "when you was away, I was thinking about how much I've waisted my life. I'm not married and I had one child that hated me. So I thought that maybe another baby would be a good idea,"she looked up at Danielle but couldn't see whether she was upset or happy about this so she carried on "me and Jack got together and I was really happy. I talked about having a baby with him but he didn't think it was the right time. So I started putting holes into the condoms...I know its wrong but I want a baby so much! He caught me and told me I was as bad as Archie,"Ronnie finished sobbing and Danielle went to hug her, Millie between them.

Ronnie held onto her tightly and Danielle whispered "your nothing like him, I promise you."

Ronnie leant away and smiled gratefully at her. "Do you think I was wrong for what I've done?"she asked nervously.

"I think you went about it the wrong way. Jack said that it wasn't the right time, not that he didn't want one with you,"Danielle said and both women jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in,"Ronnie called out wiping the remaining tears off her face. James walked into the room smiling at them before saying to Danielle "Max is tired, we're heading to the Slaters, do you want to come?"

Danielle nodded turning back to Ronnie and giving her a hug "I'll be back tomorrow"she whispered in Ronnie's ear.

Danielle and James walked through the square heading to the Slaters only to be stopped by Tanya who ran upto her. "Oh Danielle, you have to come to Booty's. Staceys gone mad, she's trashing the place!"Tanya said urgently.

Danielle looked from Tanya's frantic face to James and asked "can you take Millie?"

"Ofcourse,"James said taking Millie out of her arms before Danielle ran with Tanya towards the salon.

When she walked in Danielle looked around in shock, Tanya wasn't joking when she said Stacey had trashed the place up. Stacey was sat down while Chelsea watched her warily.

"Stace what are you doing?"Danielle asked he friend.

"I just wanted to look nice and they wouldn't book me in!"Stacey yelled glaring at Tanya and Chelsea.

"We're fully booked..."Chelsea said quietly.

"Stace, you look nice already,"Danielle said confused to why her friend would act this way.

"Then where are my flowers?"Stacey asked and Danielle looked very confused.

"If I look so nice then where are my flowers?"

There was a silence for a while with Chelsea and Tanya sharing looks and Danielle looked at her friend concerned.

"I'll buy you flowers if you like, what kind do you want?"Danielle asked.

"Any, I don't mind"Stacey said smiling her bad mood conpletely removed and Danielle nodded slowly.


	11. Lying Or Not?

**AN: For those who didn't like the idea of Ronnie having another baby, sorry but she will eventually have a baby. She won't love it more than she loves Danielle either so don't worry. I just wanted to keep it close to the original storyline, especially with Ronnie and Stacey. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review. xoxox**

**Lying or not?**

Danielle and Stacey sat in the cafe, Danielle watched Stacey mess with the flowers she had just brought her but Stacey carried on, smiling softly.

"Stace?"she started and Stacey looked up still smiling "what was that back at Bootys?"

Stacey carried on smiling and said "I want to look pretty."

"Its never bothered you before."  
Stacey shrugged and went back to her flowers.

The door opened and Bradley and Syd came in laughing, Syd with flowers in her hand. Staceys smile dropped and Danielle looked at the flowers in realization.

They were silent while the couple ordered but when they left Stacey said "sorry Dan but the flowers you brought me won't be as good as hers."

Danielle and James sat on the sofa watching television when his phone beeped. He smiled at Danielle before looking to his phone, when he saw the screen however his smile faded.

"What is it?"Danielle asked and James looked up at her.

"Oh...erm...I need to go out soon, I'm meeting someone. A bussiness client."he said slipping his phone back into his pocket getting up of the sofa. Danielle pouted and when James saw he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back soon, promise. Do you mind watching Max?"he asked and Danielle smiled and nodded.

When he was gone she sighed sadly, she was starting to fall for him. But she didn't want to, she had enough to deal with at the moment than a realtionship. In that moment Max ran into the room laughing. When he saw her he ran upto her and jumped into Danielle's arms.

"Love you Danni!"he yelled laughing as she tickled her.

"I love you too!"she said smiling at him fondly.

"Can we go to the park?"Max asked once he had caught his breath.

"Okay, lets go get Millie in the buggy and we'll leave your daddy a little note to tell him where we are. Go get your shoes on,"she said putting him back on his feet and he ran out of the room.

Danielle jump of the sofa and picked Millie off the play mat.

Danielle walked through the sqaure pushing Millie's push chair with Max clinging onto the back.

"Danielle!"a voice yelled from the dirrection of the Vic, Danielle looked up to see Peggy and Roxy both smiling at her.

"Are you free tonight?"Peggy asked when Danielle was right next to them.

"Yea, I think so why?"Danni asked.

"Well I'm getting a family get together and I was wondering if you wanted to come. You can bring your James and these little sweethearts if you want,"Peggy said nodding towards Max and Millie.

Danielle nodded and said "I'll ask James if he's free, we'll try to get there though." Peggy nodded smiling even more widely if it was possible.

"Well if you can't we won't hold it against ya,"Roxy said standing up from where she was playing with Millie.

"Okay, see you later"Danielle said laughing walking over to the stall.

Danielle's smile faded when she saw Stacey staring at a poster advertising a new club. The poster was all black with eyes in the middle.

"Stace?"Danielle said but Stacey kept her eyes on the poster.

"It keeps watching me,"Stacey said.

"Well it is a pair of big eyes, I bet everyone feels like they're being watched"Danielle said and Stacey turned away back to the store.

"Hey we're just going to the park, do you want to come?"Danielle asked.

"No,"Stacey said simply and Max, who had been looking hopefull when Danielle had asked, looked disapointed.

"Well...I'll er...I'll see you later"Danielle said before she walked down Turpin road.

Danielle sat on the grass, with Millie in her arms, smiling at Max who was playing on the swings. "Dan?"she heard someone say from behind her. She turned to see James.

"Daddy!"Max yelled as he ran towards him, James caught him and picked him up. He sat down next to Danielle and smiled at her widely.

"How was the client?"Danielle asked and James frowned.

"Fine,"he muttered before smiling at Max and Millie, not able to look Danielle in the eye.

"Peggy's invited us to a family get together,"Danielle said and James smiled widely at being called family.

"Sounds good,"James said kissing Danni on the cheek.

Ronnie paced nervously around the livingroom while the rest of the family watched her in amusement. "Ron, calm down. It's not like you've never met her before!"Roxy said laughing.

"But it's the first time that I've actually spent hours with her...well while I knew that she was her daughter"Ronnie said looking out of the window her heart jumping when she saw Danielle, James, Max and Millie walking upto the pub. "Oh my god, she's here!"Ronnie said nervously.

Everyone laughed at her and stood up.

Danielle held onto Millie tightly as Roxy lead them up the stairs and into the livingroom. Everyone was standing in there waiting for her and she smiled at them all nervously, which made them laugh as it was the same look that Ronnie had.

"Okay sweetheart, you sit next to Ronnie and Millie will sit next to you, next to her will be Max and James can sit next to him."Peggy said ushering them towards their seats "okay dinner will be ready soon, we're having meat loaf."

She then walked out of the room with Roxy and into the kitchen.

"Can I hold her?"Ronnie asked gestering to Millie who was still in Danielle's arms. She nodded and handed Millie over to her mother.

Ronnie smiled down at the baby in her arms and said "she looks just like you Danielle."

Danielle smiled slightly but said "I reckon she looks too much like he dad."

Ronnie looked up from Millie to Danielle who was looking at the table.

"Has he talked to you lately?"Ronnie asked.

"No, he doesn't know about her. When I went to tell him, he thought that I wanted something different and told me we better hurry because his girlfriend would be back soon,"Danielle said smiling wryly and Ronnie looked at her daughter in sympathy.

"What was his name?"Ronnie asked.

"Doesn't matter, all anyone needs to know is that he's not going to be in Millie's life."Danielle said and Ronnie nodded slowly.

The night went by nicely, they talked, told jokes and Danielle felt like she was having the time of her life.

James phone went of for the ninth time that night and Danielle looked at him sadly as his eyes were on the screen. James frowned again and said "sorry but I need to go, I need to meet someone about a bussiness deal. The dinner was lovely girls,"he said smiling at Peggy and Roxy who smiled slightly but noticed the look on Danielles face. James turned to Danielle and she plastered a smile on her face before he could notice anything different.

"I might be late so I'll see you at the Slaters,"he said before he kissed her cheek and left. It was silent after that, most of the room shooting glances at Danielle. Danielle sighed before turning to Ronnie and asking "do you mind looking after the kids for me, I won't be long."

Ronnie nodded having a pretty good idea what Danielle was going to do but kept her mouth shut.

Danielle followed James down the road knowing she probably shouldn't but she couldn't help but think he was keeping something from her. She felt like she had been walking for hours before James finally walked upto a house.

Lexie looked behind a bush and her heart dropped when the door opened and a women hugged James tightly.

**AN: Sorry it another cliffhanger but I couldn't help it. Hope you liked this chapter, please review. :)**


	12. Over The Edge

**AN: I hope you all like this chapter as it explains a lot. Please read and review xoxox.**

**Over The Edge**

Danielle stared at the hugging couple and felt tears form in here eyes and knew that if she opened her mouth she'll scream. She could see the womens face from where it rested and Danielle felt her heart break. This women was beautiful, she was everything Danielle wasn't. The women opened her eyes and saw Danielle, she stopped smiling and pulled away from James, keeping her eyes on Danielle. James looked confused and turned to the dirrection that she was looking in. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Dan?"he said in disbelieve but Danielle just ran the way she had came.

"Danielle wait, I can explain!"she heard James say from behind her but she ignored him and carried on running tears now running down her face.

Danielle must have ran for about twenty minutes when she came upto Turpin road and she sighed in relief. She stopped running and just walked fastly hopeing that James hadn't followed her and would soon catch up. She walked upto the door of the Vic she stopped and took a deap breath before wiping the remaining tears on her face. She sighed again trying to forces more tears down and walked into the pub not looking at anyone, she walked stright to the back.

She could hear all of them laughing in the livingroom and put on her best smile as she walked into the room. They all smiled at her when she walked into the room but Ronnie's face dropped.

Danielle sat next to her and asked "whats wrong?"

"You've been crying,"Ronnie said simply and Danielle nodded.

"I'll tell you sometime"Danielle said smiling at Max who was asleep on the sofa. Suddenly James was at the door panting heavily and Danielle looked at him in shock.

"Danielle, I need to talk to you!"James said and everyone looked from Danielle and James.

Danielle stood up slowly and walked past James into the kitchen. James followed still gasping for breath. He closed the door when he entered the room and said "she's no one to me Danni!"

Danielle rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

There was a long silence before he said "she's Max's mother."

Danielle's heart ached as she remembered the womens eyes, they were exactly like Max's. "I went to see her because I wanted to sign the divorce papers. I didn't expect her to hug me, if anything I expected her to slap me...Natasha only cares about two things money and men. She didn't care about Max and she had many men on the go when we were together."James said bitterly and Danielle was confused.

"Why didn't you tell me?"Danielle asked still not looking at him.

"Because it was my problem to solve, I needed a divorce because...I couldn't be with you while I was still with her."James said and Danielle finally turned around.

"What do you mean be with you?"Danielle asked almost hopefull.

"I...I love you Danielle, more than I ever loved Natasha. I want you to be a mother to Max and I want to be a father to Millie. I want you to have my children, I want us to get married and grow old together. Please tell me you love me too,"James almost begged tears in his eyes.

Danielle smiled widely and James had a hopefull look in his eyes "I love you more than any other man I've been with!"she said laughing slightly and James leant down and kissed her. Danielle's heart flipped and she smiled into James' mouth.

The door opened but the couple ignored it, the door closed and they heard Jays voice behind the door "they're a little busy snogging!"he called into the livingroom and they heard a lot of laughing.

Danielle woke up with a smile on her face as she felt James' arms around her. "Daddy!"she heard Max call as he jumped onto the bed.

"Hey Maxie!"James said ruffling Max's hair.

"Daddy, why are you and Danni cuddeling?"Max asked and Danni blushed.

"Because I love her mate,"James said smiling at Danielle.

"Not as much as I love her!"Max said loudly.

"Ofcourse not mate,"James said laughing whil slowly sitting up "come on lets go and get you some breakfast little man."

James smiled at Danielle as she picked Millie up from her cot. He was going to be with the one women that had ever ment anything to him.

The small family walked down stairs and into the kitchen, where Jean, Stacey and a man was in. Stacey barely noticed them when they walked in, she was staring into space with the mans arm around her. Jean was cooking breakfast with James talking to her happily while Danielle watched a silent Stacey. "How did you meet Stacey?"Danielle asked the man after a while.

"We met last night at the bar,"he said before looking at his watch and saying "I have to go. See ya babe."He kissed Stacey on the cheek before leaving the house.

"What does babe mean?"Max asked confused.

Danielle was still watching Stacey when she answered "nothing sweetheart."

Stacey was still in a daze while they ate breakfast and when they left.

"I think there's something wrong with Stace,"Danielle said to James as they walked towards the bus stop.

"I'm sure she's fine, come on. We need to get this house sold."James said smiling widely at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Where are we gonna leave now?"Max asked as they got of the bus back into Walford.

"We need to find a place mate but it shouldn't take long,"James said smiling down at his son. They walked into the square and was shocked when a boxes was thrown through Staceys bedroom window. Max was so scared he started crying and Danielle looked at the house wide eyed.

"Keep the kids here, I'm going to go and see whats happened"Danielle said handing Millie to James and ran of towards the Slaters ignoring James's pleas to stay.

She ran into the house and shje nearly ran straight into Charlie who was coming down the stairs.

"Charlie whats going on?"Danielle asked when she noticed his angry face.

"She's gone mental!"he said angrily before walking into the kitchen.

Danielle ran up the stairs and into Staceys room. There was stuff all around Staceys room that Danielle knew she couldn't afford and Stacey was throwing stuff out of the window with Jean begging her daughter to listen.

"Stacey!"Danielle said loudly making her friend turn towards her.

"Dan you better get her to shut up before I hit her!"Stacey said angrily pointing at Jean before she went back to throwing things out of the window.

"Oh Danielle, she won't listen to me! She doesn't understand that she's ill!"Jean said tears running down her face.

"Stacey you need to stop now,"Danielle said but Stacey ignored her.

"Stacey your ill! You need help!"Jean shouted at Stacey and she finally turned around.

"Oh are you a doctor now? Okay then what do you thinks wrond with me doctor?"she shouted at Jean.

"Like me,"Jean whispered sadly and Stacey laughed.

"Like you! Why would I want to be like you?"she screeched and turned to carry on but Jean grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in front of the mirror.

"Look at your self!"Jean yelled holding Staceys head in the direction of the mirror but Stacey kept her eyes on the cieling "how can you not think your ill?"

Stacey struggled out of her mothers arms and moved away from her.

"I think you need to listen to your mum Stace,"Danielle said weakly and Stacey turned her glare onto her.

"Who the hell asked you? What do you know about mothers, hey? One of yours is dead and the other didn't want you so she gave you up!"Stacey yelled and Danielle cringed.

"Stacey!"Jean said warningly but Stacey ignored her.

"Don't go telling me what to do until your life is perfect!"Stacey said before walking past her and out of the house.

"STACEY!"Jean screamed as she followed her downstairs. Danielle stayed in the room and let herself cry and cry untill she felt James' arms around her.


	13. Janine's Evil Plan

**AN: I' sorry if no one likes the fact that Stacey has bi-polar but it was a big story line that I couldn't just get rid of. I tried last night but it would have messed everything up. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review XOXOX**

**Janine's Evil Plan**

"You honestly don't mind us staying here?"Danielle asked as Ronnie put some blankets on the sofa.

"Of course I don't, why would I?"she asked smiling widely. Ronnie was very pleased that Danielle was staying at the Vic, she wasn't however happy that she had come in with tears still on her face. She had tried a lot of times to get Danielle to tell her what had happened but Danielle kept quiet.

She smiled as Danielle and James fussed over the slightly jumpy Max, she had never seen Danielle as the mothering type but seeing how she was with Millie and Max she was glad she had been proven wrong. Ronnie wondered if she'll be ulright with a baby brother or sister? Ronnie shook her head, with everything that's happened Ronnie doubted she would have a baby any time soon.

"Do you need help on the bar?"Danielle asked bringing Ronnie out of her thoughts.

Ronnie smiled and said "if you want to."

Ronnie lead Danielle down stairs and into the pub where Peggy and Roxy were standing.

"Do I finally get to teach you how to pull pint?"Roxy asked as soon as she saw Danielle and smiled widely when Danielle nodded.

She pulled Danielle closer to the bar and gentle and slowly explained.

Danielle turned out to be a real pro and Peggy said "well its no surprise! She is a Mitchell after all!"

"Ah the families finally together again,"Janine said in mock happiness and the four women stared blankly at her and Janine rolled her eyes.

"I would like a bottle of champain, I'm meeting a bussiness partner"Janine said smugly.

"Atleast she's no longer on a street corner, maybe she's classed up a tiny bit"Roxy whispered quietly to Danielle who hid her giggles.

"Can you send it over when he gets here please,"Janine said glaring at Ronnie before she left.

"What was that about?"Danielle asked once she was gone.

"Oh she's just angry because I slept with Ryan,"Ronnie said casually.

"Well I feel sorry for anyone she's meeting"Peggy said before walking of and Roxy carried on explaining the prices of drinks and spirits to Danielle.

A man walked in and walked straight to Janine.

"Wonder how long it would take him to run away,"Roxy said in disgust when Janine pulled on the man's tie and pulled him close to her face.

Ronnie and Danielle laughed as Ronnie grabbed a bottle of champain and walked in their dirrection.

"Oh look our champains here,"Janine said with an evil glint in her eye that Danielle noticed. The man turned around and once Ronnie saw his face she dropped the champain bottle and it smashed on the floor making the whole pub go silent. The man's eyes widened.

"You just can't get the help these days,"Janine said in a smug voice which broke Ronnie out of her daze.

"I'll get something to clean this up,"Ronnie said quietly and with one last glance at the man turned towards the bar.

"Ron whats wrong?"Roxy asked when he sister was near enough.

"Its Joel,"Ronnie said and Roxy looked at the man in shock.

"Joel as in my dad?"Danielle asked quietly but somehow Joel heard and his eyes widened even more as he looked between Ronnie and Danielle.

Ronnie nodded to Danielle quietly before walking into the back.

Phil sighed before he walked over to Janine and Joel and opened the door next to their table and said "out."  
Janine sighed before standing up and leaving the pub. Phil stared at Joel who had not moved and Joel, getting the message, stood up and with one last glance at Danielle he left.

Ronnie walked out side the pub and was glad to see that Joels car had broke down.

"Hey,"she said quietly when she was close enough to him.

"Hi,"he said simply before looking back into the engine.

"Are you okay?"Ronnie asked.

"No I'm not, that women called me saying she was willing to do bussiness and I get when I get here I see you!"he said angrily still looking at the engine.

"Here let me help,"Ronnie said quietly gently pushing him out of the way so she could see.

"Didn't know you knew about cars,"Joel said looking at her in surprise.

"I know somethings,"Ronnie said and after she said that it went silent.

Joel finally couldn't take it anymore and asked "I thought you said she was dead."

Ronnie looked up immedietly knowing he was talking about Danielle and said "I thought she was, I only found out about her earlier this year. She has her own daughter now."

Joel rubbed the back of his head trying to take it all in "so not only is my eldest daughter still alive, I'm also a grandad?"he asked still in shock.

Ronnie nodded silently smiling at the mention of little Millie.

"Why did you think she was dead?" Joel asked and Ronnie smiled faded.

"My dad,"she said standing up "you might want to take this to a macanic."

"Thanks,"he said sarcastically.

"Hey I said I knew _some _things"Ronnie said laughing.

"So how old is her daughter then?"Joel asked.

"She's a couple of weeks old in a couple of days,"Ronnie said smiling at him but when she looked over her sholder her smile faded.

Joel turned around to see Archie Mitchell standing by the fence staring at Ronnie and Joel.

"You might want to take this to a macanic,"Archie said nodding towards the car.

"I've just told him that,"Ronnie said through her teeth.

"Where's the nearest macanics?"Joel asked both of them and Ronnie answered before Archie got a chance.

"You go round the corner and you won't miss it,"she said pointing it out for him. He smiled at her before walking in the dirrection she said.

Ronnie gave Archie one last glare before walking back into the Vic. Maybe there was a chance of having a baby soon after all.

**Please, please, please review and tell my what you think.**


	14. AN Please read, its immportant!

**Dear readers,**

**Sorry this isn't an update. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be updating for a while but I'm not giving up on this story. The reason's behind this is:**

**1. I need more ideas.**

**2. I have things I need to do.**

**Please review if you have any suggestions to what i can do next. I will take them into account and it might even help me get a new update in faster. Sorry about this.**

**NickyWho**


	15. Love

**AN: I'm so sorry that this has took so long, I didn't think that it will be over a month before I would update again...please don't hate me. I hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think :)**

**Love**

It has been a whole week since Stacey ran out and Danielle has been searching for her with Jean ever since. Jean had told her that it reminded her of when they were searching for her. She hoped that Ronnie didn't worry about her as much as Jean worried about Stacey.

"So why is Peggy making us do this speed-dating thing?"James asked as he and Danielle got the bar ready before they opened up.

"Becuase she needs it to work so we all have to join in. Even Ronnie and Roxy,"Danielle explained.

"Well, maybe I'll meet the girl of my dreams"James said slightly teasing and Danielle smirked.

"Maybe I will too,"she said as he put his arms around her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"I already have the girl of my dreams,"he whispered bending his head down towards her.

"Good,"she whispered back her eyes closing as their faces got closer and closer.

"EWWWW!"the heard a little voice exclaim making them pull apart and turn towards the voice quickly.

Max was standing there looking at James disgusted before running towards Danielle.

"What are you doing to her?"he asked holding onto Danielle tightly.

"Nothing mate, I was just kissing her"James explained softly and Max looked up at Danni who smiled at him. Once he was convinced that his dad was telling the truth he smiled before running off upstairs.

Danielle and James was silent for a while untill they met each others gazes and burst out laughing.

"I love how innocent kids are,"James said pulling Danielle back towards him.

"It won't last for long,"Danielle said, giggling when James kissed every part of her face.

"What should we do now?"James asked smirking at her.

"Well we still have a few minutes before everyone vigures out that we're gone so..."Danielle trailed off as James placed his lips on hers.

"Danielle!"they heard Peggy scream down and they pulled away from each other with a sigh.

"Yeah?"she called back still in James' arms.

"Have you opened up yet?"Peggy yelled down.

"I'm just going to,"she yelled back before smiling at James "that was less time than I thought."

"As much as I love living with your family, I can't wait for us to have out own place"James said as Danielle un-locked the doors.

"Soon,"Danielle promised before heading round the bar.

xXx

"Okay everybody, time to move to the next table"Peggy said smiling widely and the men got up, moving to the next available seat.

"Hi Danielle,"Ricky said as he sat down opposite her.

"Hi Ricky,"she said smiling softly at him but then it turned awkward.

"So..."

"So, erm, how is your little girl?"Ricky asked.

"Yeah she's doing good, still waking me up at four in the morning and not letting me get back to sleep."

"I remember what it was like with Liam, trust me you're going to miss this"Ricky said chuckling and Danielle couldn't help but laugh aswell.

Before they could say anything else however they heard the bell ring. Danielle looked around confused but realized what happened when she saw Ronnie storming away from Jack.

"See you around,"Ricky said as he stood up and Danielle nodded smiling. She sighed once he left but when she caught eyes with James her mood soon turned up.

He slowly got up and nodded his head towards the door and Danielle quickly followed him out.

xXx

"Ronnie!"Roxy yelled in fustration when she saw the pink paper in the bin.

"What's wrong?"Danielle asked as she came down the stairs holding hands with Max and carrying Millie.

"Ronnie was the last to have these!"she said and Danielle looked where she was pointing.

"I don't think Peggy's going to be happy,"Danielle said and Roxy looked at her in disbelief.

"Never mind that! Now I won't know who liked me!"she said throwing her hands up in the air.

"What's going on here?"Peggy asked coming in from the bar and the two girls looked at her like deers caught in the headlights.

"Well...erm...looks like yesterday was all for nothing,"Roxy said and when Peggy saw the pink paper she sighed.

"Someone take out the rubbish,"she said before walking back out.

"You can do it, she's your mum"Roxy said smirking.

"She's your sister!"Danielle said laughing but took the black bag out of the bin and turned to Max "go set up the game for me. I'll be able to have one round with you before my shift."

"Hey,"Ricky said when he saw he with the rubbish bag in one hand and Millie in the other.

"Hi, you alright?"she asked as she put the bag down.

"Yeah, just came to see the names of the people from the speed-dating"Ricky said and Danielle sighed, looking at him apologetically.

"Actually Ricky, Ronnie accidently threw them out. They're ruined sorry,"she said pointing to the black bag and Ricky looked visibly dejected.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter"Ricky said with a fake smiled and Danielle smiled before heading back inside, not noticing Ricky looking through the rubbish bag.

xXx

"It says M,"Darren said handing Ricky the paper back.

"Who's M?"Ricky said but Darren just nodded towards the bar where Roxy and Danielle were serving "Mitchell?"

"They must be blind!"Darren said laughing before heading for the bar with Ricky not far behind.

"Hey Ricky, you up for a fair?"Ronnie asked over the blazing music and Ricky's eyes widened.

"Shouldn't we get to know each other first?"he asked and she looked at him confused.

"What?"she asked before frowning "maybe I should take the tube,"she said before walking towards the door and Darren burst out laughing.

"Okay, well it's not Ronnie"Darren said when his eyes caught Danielle.

"What?"Ricky asked before following his gaze and his eyes widened "Danielle? No, she's legally a Jones. It can't be her."

"Well maybe she decided to go by Mitchell now?"Darren suggested.

"She's too young for me!"

"She's not too much younger."  
"It would be like you going out with her daughter!"

Darren just laughed and said "Ricky, you're not that old!"

Ricky looked at Danielle thoughtfully before sighing and saying "it might be worth a try." He got up and started to walk towards her but stopped when James walked out from the back and kissed her. He headed back to a smirking Darren and said "you knew she was with someone didn't you?"

"It was pretty obvious to work out, they're moving in with each other."

"So Ricky, found out who your girl is yet?"Bianca asked as she walked over to them.

"It's a Mitchell,"Ricky said more smugly than he felt handing Bianca the pink paper but was shocked when she started laughing "what?"

"You got Peggy Mitchell!"she said and Darren joined her laughing while Ricky looked nervously at the bar maid.

xXx

"Ronnie, there's someone here to see you"Roxy called back and Ronnie looked in the mirror, quickly sorting out her hair.

"Well give the man a drink!"she said heading towards the bar but froze when she saw who it was. Joel's wife, Stephanie was standing on the other side of the bar with three little girls by her side.

"Look girls, this is daddy's friend"she said to the girls before turning back to Ronnie and saying"I thought I saw you before and when Molly pointed you out in a picture I knew instantly who you were."

Ronnie kept quiet but didn't take her eyes of the women in front of her. Stephanie turned her gaze to Danielle who was standing awkwardly on Ronnie's side.

"You must be Amy,"Stephanie said quietly.

"I go by Danielle now,"Danielle said.

"I see what Joel meant, you are pretty. Girls meet your sister,"Stephanie said and the three girls looked at her quietly. Danielle smiled softly and they smiled shyly back while Stephanie turned back to Ronnie and said "he's not going to leave me for you. He loves his daughters too much. Yes he will like to get to know Danielle and I'm fine with that. But keep your hands off my husband!"

Ronnie kept her face blank as Stephanie stormed out her daughter slightly behind her still looking at Danielle with interest. Once they were gone Ronnie looked around to see people sniggering and sighed.

"What can I get you?"she asked the group of boys but they took one look at her and burst out laughing "right, get out!"

Everyone looked at her in shock "go on! Everyone out!"she snapped loudly.

**If you like this story so far vote for it on my pole :)**

**R&R**


	16. Second Chances and Surprises

**AN: Okay, well there hasn't been enough Danielle/James love so by the end of this chapter there's going to be a surprise in store for them...can you guess what it is? Hope you like this chapter, please read and review xoxox**

Second Chances and Surprises

"Are you my mummy?"Max asked Danielle when they were sat in the kitchen of the Vic. Danielle felt her heart melt and she smiled sadly at the little boy.

"No Max, I'm not"she said softly and Max frowned.

"Can you be my mummy?"he asked in a hopefull voice.

Danielle thought for a while, were she and James serious enough for her to be Max's mother? She sighed and said "I can be like a mummy."

Max had tears in his eyes when he asked "don't you want to be my mummy?"

"Oh honey,"Danielle said sadly as she pulled the crying boy onto her lap "it's not that I don't want to be your mummy. I wish I was...but me and your daddy haven't been together long enough for that. Maybe one day I will be your mummy, but for now I'll just be like a mummy...okay?"

Max looked up at her, wiped the tears off his face before kissing her cheek and getting back into his own chair.

Danielle heard a soft sigh behind her and she turned to see Ronnie watching her fondly. "Your great with him,"Ronnie said walking over to the kettle and Danielle just smiled.

"I'm sorry about last night,"Ronnie said.

"It's okay,"she said.

Last night Ronnie had disappeared and came back hours later with Joel and all of his stuff. Ronnie had almost begged her to stay at the Slaters for a few days, though she seemed really reluctant to do so. It was obvious that Ronnie wanted Danielle to stay under the same roof as her. Jean had been happy to let them in, fussing over how thin Danielle had gotten or that James needed a haircut.

"How is he?"Danielle asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"He cried when he thought I was asleep,"Ronnie muttered before brightening up slightly "where's Millie?"

"In Roxy's room with Amy,"Danielle said and Ronnie smiled widely at Max when he jumped off his seat and kissed her on the cheek before heading in the dirrection of Roxy's bedroom.

Danielle rolled her eyes and got up to follow him, almost bumping into Joel along the way.

"Hi,"Joel said smiling awkwardly, looking at her in slight awe and Danielle smiled back slightly.

"Hi,"she said and Joel smiled at her before heading into the kitchen and Danielle walked into the bedroom.

"Max you have to get ready for play school,"she said sighing as Max dived under the bed.

"You'll never get me to come out!"he yelled. Danielle groaned, this was going to take a while.

xXx

Danielle hummed to herself as she walked back towards the pub only becoming quiet when she passed Archie and Janine. She had almost reached the doors when something caught her eye. She looked up to see Stacey-blond with cuts on her face and blisters on her feet.

"Stacey?"she called in shock and Stacey turned around looking at her blankly. Danielle ran towards her but Stacey still didn't seem fazed. "Stacey what happened to you?"she asked sadly but Stacey didn't reply "come one."

She lead Stacey towards the Slaters and quickly un-locked the door. "Danielle? Is that you?"Jean called from the kitchen and Stacey tensed slightly.

"Jean!"Danielle called back making sure Stacey sat down on the sofa and that she wasn't going to move. She walked to the kitchen quickly, grabbed a bowl and filled it with water.

"Danielle?"Jean asked confused "what's going on?"

"Stacey,"Danielle said simply before making her way back to the livingroom with Jean not far behind.

Stacey had not moved and was staring blankly at the opposite wall, she looked up as Danielle sat beside her. Jean gasped behind her but didn't do anything except stare at her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Dan?"Stacey croaked out and Danielle gave her a half-smile as she placed the wet towel on her face. "I'm sorry for what I said to you. I was out of order."

Danielle smiled a little more brightly than before and she whispered "lets just forget about it."

"Are you lot going to move out because of me?"Stacey asked sadly and Danielle hesitated. They really should as Stace was sill ill and even though she was acting fine didn't mean that she _was _fine.

"No,"she said after a while "we'll stay as long as you'll have us."

Stacey smiled widely at her but Danielle couldn't help but feel that she had made the wrong decision.

xXx

Danielle shivered as she walked closer to the Slaters with Max asleep in her arms, she was only pushing Millie's pushchair with one hand. It wasn't very easy.

"Need a hand?"Archie asked walking closer to her and she shook her head quickly. Archie ignored this and grabbed the pushchair, leading Danielle towards the front door.

He turned around and gave her a charming smile before saying "if you ever need a baby sitter, you know who to call."

Danielle chose not to say anything and kept her head down as he passed her. She quickly un-locked the door and headed straight for the room they were staying in. She was surprised to see the room covered in lit candles and rose petals. James was standing in the middle of the room looking at her nervously. Danielle gently put Millie and Max on the bad before walking slowly to James. Her heart almost stopped when James got down on one knee and pulled out a little box.

"Danielle, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't imagine life without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, for you to become Max's mother and I to become Millie's father. Will you marry me?"he said opening the box to show a simple diamond ring. It was perfect.

"Yes!"Danielle said, happy tears ran down her face. James grinned from ear to ear as he stood up and placed the ring on Danielle's finger.

**Did you guess what the surprise was? **

**R&R**


	17. Archie's Plan

**AN: Have you heard the new storyline for Ronnie? Can't believe the EE writters are doing this! Can't they give Ronnie a happy ending? Anyway, it WON'T be happening in this story...sorry about my outburst, I'm a little annoyed by whats going to happen to Ronnie. On with the story-hope you enjoy it and please read and review xoxox**

Archie's plan

"So, any idea where we are going to live?"James asked as they walked up Turpin road and Danielle frowned untill someone caught her eye.

"Ian!"she called and he turned towards her "is the flat still free?"

He frowned for a second and looked both Danielle and James up and down before saying "yeah, do you want to rent it?"

"That would be great,"James said happily.

"Come round later and we'll start the paper work,"Ian said in a bored tone before heading back in the cafe.

"Well thats sorted,"James said grinning for ear to ear "lets go and tell everyone the news."

Danielle hesitated. "Please,"James begged giving her a puppy dog look, when he saw that she was still thinking he bent down next to Max and both of them gave her puppy dog looks. She couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Okay fine!"she said and James almost dragged them towards the Vic.

"Hey guys!"James said loudly to Peggy, Ronnie and Roxy who looked up along with the rest of the pub. James pulled a blushing Danielle towards the bar before holding up her left hand and the three womens eyes lit up when they saw the ring.

"Oh thats wonderful news!"Peggy said happily as Ronnie and Roxy ran around the bar towards Danielle and James.

"This is great!"Roxy said pulling Danielle into a hug.

"Congratulations,"Ronnie said laughing when Roxy finally let her go and started hugging James.

"Thanks,"Danielle said as she and Ronnie hugged. All of them too happy to notice Janine standing only a few feet away.

xXx

Archie Mitchell was looking through photo's of his beautiful blonde haired angel, Roxy. He needed to get the pub back, he needed his daughter back. Ronnie was a lost cause but Danielle...she reminded him so much of Ronnie but he could twist her mind to do what he wanted. He could make her so paranoid of her 'perfect life' that she'll go running back to him with little Millie in her arms. He just needed to get rid of her boyfriend and his brat, he always seemed to keep her away from him. Who was he to do that? Danielle was _his _granddaughter! She was his!

Archie's thoughts were interupted by knocking on the door and he reluctantly go up to answer it. As soon as the door was open Janine pushed he way into the house.

"What do you want Janine?"Archie snapped and she smirked.

"I want to help you take down that family of yours,"she said and he rolled his eyes, was she really this stupid?

"I don't need your help! I can do this on my own!"

"But you're banned from the Vic, you don't know that latest information. I could tell you, infact, I already have something to tell you."Janine said as Archie walked passed her towards the door.

"I don't want to hear it."Archie said as he pulled at the door handle.

"So you don't want to know that your precious granddaughter is engaged?"Janine said, smirking when she saw Archie freeze. He turned away slowly and Janine's smirk faded when she saw the look on Archie's face.

"WHAT?"

xXx

"So when's the wedding?"Roxy asked as she, Danielle and Ronnie sat in her bedroom as she packed.

"Not for a while,"Danielle said shrugging "we haven't really talked about it."

"And why not?"Roxy said in a mock horror voice and Danielle just rolled her eyes at her.

"Roxy, why are you going on holiday in the middle of September?"Ronnie asked as she watched Roxy place a bikini in her suit case.

"For the sun shine!"Royx said asif it was obvious "while you lot are freezing I'll be lying on a warm beach surrounded by hot, half naked men!"

"I don't need hot, half naked men. I have Joel!"Ronnie said and Roxy threw her a disgusted look.

"It's a good thing Danielle doesn't take after you for her choice in men,"Roxy muttered quietly as she continued packing.

xXx

"Get out Janine!"Archie yelled as he threw Janine out of the door.

"Don't shoot the messenger!"she yelled back as Archie slammed the door shut.

This was going to ruin all of his plans. She couldn't marry him! If she married him then he'll never get a chance to get her back on side! What would make Danielle give him up? The only thing would be...Millie! If she thought Millie was at risk then she'll give him up!

Archie grabbed the phone and quickly dialled a number.

"Hello?...I would like to report someone. You probably already have him on record...well he's in a relationship with my granddaughter and I feel that her daughters at risk...yes he has a son of his own...well whenever she's at work and he's looking after the children he just lets the baby cry! And his son seems to get bruises all the time. Do you see why I might be concerned?...His name is James...can you not mention that it was me that called. My granddaughter is going to be upset about this enough without knowing that I knew...oh yeah, me and Danielle are really close."Archie said down the phone, smiking out of the window as he watched James, Danielle, Max and Millie walk across the square.

**So Archie's upto his old ways again. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	18. Anger

**AN: Sorry for the delay and sorry this chapter is so short. Who saw Eastenders last night? I thought it was great! I'm so glad that Stacey didn't die or go to prison and I really hope Janine dies (but that's probably too good to be true). I hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review xoxox**

Anger

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Archie yelled as he walked towards the door. He was not surprised to see Danielle but more surprised to see the furious look on his face.

"It was you, wasn't it?" She asked in a dangerously low voice and Archie couldn't help but smirk. She was a true Mitchell.

"I don't know what you're talking about Danni."

"Don't give me that! When are you going to realise that I want nothing to do with you! So just leave me and my family alone!" Archie raised his eyebrow at her, he had noticed that she had gotten more confident after having Millie but this was something new. Could having a baby change someone _that _much?

"You're acting very brave for such a timid little girl."

"I'm twenty! Not a little girl and not someone you can control. You may have thought that little stunt you pulled with the social was going to break me and James up but guess what...it didn't work. The social know you're a liar and I know you're a liar."

Archie knew he was losing and thought quickly. "You don't know what he's really like sweetheart. He's not right for you and Millie, you need to get our darling. I've seen relationships like yours and it will only lead to tears, I promise you."

"That will only happen if I start listening to your lies again!" Danielle snapped, tired of his games. "You ruin everything you touch. Stay away from us."

Archie watched as she stormed across the square and he sighed. This was going to be harder than he'd thought.

He turned back towards his house, shutting the door behind him. He walked into the livingroom to come face to face to another furious person.

...

Stacey was bored, these pills were doing her head in. They weren't really helping-they were just making her numb. What I really need is a mate, Stacey thought to herself, I need Danielle.

"Hey Stace, you alright?" Speak of the devil. Stacey turned around to face her best friend and was surprised to see her looking very pissed off.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked and Danielle sighed in frustration.

"Archie flaming Mitchell." She said through her teeth. "I can't believe I'm related to him!"

I can't believe you're related to the ice queen either, Stacey thought to herself but bit the inside of her lip, not wanting to upset her friend.

"Hey why don't we go out tonight? Bradley and Syd are having a leaving do." Stacey said in a resentful tone, not liking the idea of Bradley moving to Canada.

"Actually, Peggy's throwing me and James an engagement party. Why don't you come?" Danielle asked and Stacey almost scoffed. The Mitchell's always come first.

"Yeah, me and the Mitchells. Great combo." Danielle frowned.

"It's just that you haven't seen Max or Millie in a while so I thought you would like to see them."

"Well it's not my fault that you're too busy with your new family that you hardly visit anymore. Mum says hi by the way." Stacey spat and Danielle staggered back as if she had been slapped.

"Stace-"

"I SAID NO DANIELLE! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SCULL?"

Stacey ignored Danielle's hurt look, she ignored Danielle's small goodbye before she walked into the Vic with tears welling up in her eyes. She just kept her eyes on the floor.

...

"What are you doing here?" Archie snapped, furious at the idea of this insolent boy breaking into his house.

"I thought we would have a little chat Archie. Or do you only let other people do your dirty work? Couldn't get rid of me yourself so had to call the social." James laughed without humor, his eyes blazing and his hands twitching.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

James just smirked and whispered, "you're a liar," before grabbing the front of Archie's clothes and pinning him against the wall.

"Hitting little kids not good enough for you James? You have to pick on old men now too?" Archie said taunted and James grip tightened.

"I don't go away so easily Archie! I'm staying here and I'm marrying Danielle! I'm going to be a dad to Millie just as she is going to be a mum to Max and nothing you can do is going to change that!"

"I don't know why you're so interested in her anyway, she's damaged goods." James let out a furious noise before punching him hard in the stomach.

"I'm warning you Archie! If you ever try something like this again, you'll get worse than that!"

**Well James has a dark side no one has seen before, though Archie deserved it. Please tell me what you think :)**

**R&R**


	19. One Mitchell Danielle Really Can't Stand

**AN: Sorry its been a while since I updated and sorry that this chapter is short :S Next one will be longer, promise. **

**I do not own Eastenders. Please read and review xoxox**

One Mitchell Danielle Really Can't Stand

After the visit from the social things had been quiet for Danielle and James. Apart from the fact that Sam Mitchell turned up and Danielle got an instant dislike to her. Maybe it was the fact that Sam looked at her like she was a piece of dirt, or the fact that she looks at James like she's undressing him with her eyes...or the fact that Danielle's been spending too much time with Roxy. She didn't know which one it was.

But she had been forced to arrive at Sam and Ricky's engagement party and was glad she would be seeing the back of her.

"You okay?" Ronnie asked as she passed Danielle a drink.

"Yeah." Danielle nodded as she took a sip before watching Max dance with Ben.

"I'm going to take you to Booty's." Ronnie blurted out and Danielle turned back to her. "Well...we haven't spent that much time together so I thought maybe we could start now."

"I would like that." Danielle smiled. The smile faded however when she saw Max colide with Sam, spilling his drink all over her.

"Watch where you're going you little brat!" Sam snapped and Max's bottom lip trembled before he ran from the room.

Both Ronnie, Danielle and Roxy (who also had been watching) glared at the blonde who just looked back challenging.

Danielle was the first to give up and walked out of the room to comfort Max, Ronnie however wasn't going to let this go.

"How dare you." She snapped angrily.

"Oh get over it! He should learn to watch where he's going and stop being such a cry baby!"  
"He's a little boy. _You _were the one that wasn't watching!"

"Why do you even care? It's not like you're his grandmother." Sam taunted.

"He's as good as and I love him just as much as Millie!"  
"Yes you must love Millie very much, which is why you nearlly helped Danielle to have a termination." Ronnie visibly flinched when she heard this and wondered briefly what would have happened had she gone with Danielle to get the second pill.

...

"Max?" Danielle asked as she opened the door to the cellar. She sighed when she saw him crying his little heart out. "You know you shouldn't be down here kiddo."

"It's quiet." Max replied as Danielle pulled him onto her lap.

"And dark. Aren't kids normally afraid of the dark?"

"I'm not afraid of nothing." Max said and Danielle smiled down at him.

"You shouldn't listen to Sam. She'll be gone soon and things will go back to normal."

"What if they don't?"

"They will. You trust me don't ya?" Danielle asked and Max nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes before kissing her cheek.

"Love you mummy." He said and Danielle froze in shock. Max jumped off her lap and ran past Ronnie who had been standing at the door. Roxy walking in before either of them had a chance to speak.

"Do either of you two want to do it or should I?" she asked, holding out her phone.

...

The three women walked out of the cellar and into the bar to see an angry Peggy Mitchell who was throwing accusing glares at the locals.

"Someone did this." She said loudly. "Someone phone the police on my Sam!"

Ronnie, Danielle and Roxy shared a glance but none of the said a word...

**AN: Next Chapter: Ronnie takes Danielle to Booty's (be ready for an long talk that I probably should have done already).**

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	20. Talks

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm having problems with my account. To those who read my other stories, I may not be able to update them for a while but I am trying to deal with the problem so please hold on and I will update them as soon as I can.**

**I hope you like this chapter and please review to tell me what you think :)**

Talks

"We should do this more often." Ronnie said as she and Danielle walked down Turpin road towards the salon. "I have twenty years to make up for."

"You don't have to make up for anything." Danielle told her honestly and it was true. In Danielle's eyes Ronnie had made up for everything the past month she had been back in Walford.

"I do." Ronnie told her, keeping her eyes forward. "Everything is just going so fast. It's been nearly a year since you moved to London and so much has happened. I'm a _grandmother_, which is something I never expected to be."

Danielle smiled at her as they walked through the doors of Booties to be greeted by the receptionist.

"I never did ask." Ronnie started again as they sat down in the waiting area. "What made you decide to find me."

Danielle sighed, wondering how she could explain it. "My adopted mother had just died. After everything was sorted I decided that it might be time to find you. I _had _always wanted to find you but it had always been put off. I was going to after I left school but then my mum got ill and I had to leave college so I could look after her while my dad was at work...it just seemed like a good time."

"What about your brother, couldn't he have looked after her?" Ronnie asked, knowing she was selfish enough to wish Danielle had found her a year early. Archie never would've came in to it. He would've still been in Weymouth, never would've lied.

"He was in high school at the time and he's just left for the army, he says he wants to become a hero." Danielle smiled at the thought of her little brother and it became silent again.

"What about when you were younger?" Danielle questioned to break the silence. "When you found out you were pregnant, what did you do?"

"As much as I loved you instantly, I tried to hide it. Ignoring it in the hopes that everything would be normal nine months later. But, of course, I couldn't exactly ignore it. You grew and I started wearing baggy shirts, something that was unnatural for me." Ronnie paused, frowning at the memories as Danielle watched eagerly.

"I hid you for about five months. My mother had taken me shopping and as we were talking she just stoped, right in the middle of a sentence. I looked at her and she was staring at me asif she had never seen be before. That night she told my dad, he looked at me with such disgust. He dragged me to the clinic, hoping he could get you aborted but I was too far gone, thank god!" Ronnie stopped again, choking as she held back tears and Danielle passed her a tissue. Ronnie smiled at her daughter in thanks before taking a deep breath.

"He took me to Weymouth, kept me in a room untill I was due. While I was giving birth there was this song playing, over and over. Turn back time by Cher. I could tell you the lyrics to that song, word for word...then it was just you and me. I had you for two hours and twenty three minutes and then my dad came into the room. Took you out of my arms, no matter how much I cried, no matter how much I begged...he wouldn't give you back to me."

Both Ronnie and Danielle had tears in there eyes now as the receptionist watched them warily.

"I wish I had never signed those damn papers but I was a child, my dad had promised things would've been better for us. It wasn't. Things were exactly the same as they were before you had been born. I put up with it all untill I was old enough to leave home, I stayed close to the house to be close to Roxy and when she was old enough to leave home I convinced her to leave the country with me. Telling her about the clubs and the fun we would have...I just wanted to get her away from our dad."

Once again, it was silent. Danielle trying to process everything her mother had been through while Ronnie tried to push the memories out of her head.

"Hey." Ronnie said smiling as she wiped the rest of her tears away. "This is supposed to be a fun day. Let's not ruin it by crying."

Danielle smiled at her. She couldn't help but feel proud of her mother, she stayed brave through everything she went through...Danielle knew she could never have done the same.

...

After they had left Bootie's, the two women went to Danielle and Jame's flat which had once belonged to Ronnie.

"You seem to be doing well for yourself." Ronnie commented as she looked around the livingroom.

Danielle passed her a cup of coffee. "Most of this stuff belongs to James. He works way too hard."

"He wants what's best for you and the kids. You can't say that about many men these days." Ronnie said as she smiled at a picture of the four of them. "So, the adoptions...when are they gonna happen?"

"We're waiting untill after the wedding, plus James has to deal with his ex first." Danielle explained, frowing slightly.

"Is she asking for Max back?" Ronnie asked, panicking slightly.

"No, she gave away her rights when he was born." Danielle told her and Ronnie sighed in relief, Danielle smiled at how close Ronnie and Max had gotten. "She's not signing the divorce papers as quickly as we would've liked."

Danielle jumped slightly when her phone started ringing and she frowned when she saw who was calling her.

"How does he always get my new numbers?" she exclaimed as she rejected the call.

"Who?"

"Archie. Everytime I change my number, he somehow gets it. I don't know why he's so interested in me all of a sudden!"

"Who are you giving your number too? One of them might be giving it to him."

"No one that actually likes him. Just family." It was silent again as Ronnie continued to look through the photos, smiling at each one of them. Danielle watched happily, her smile only fading when a thought hit her. "Ronnie?"

Ronnie didn't look away from the pictures. "Mmmm."

"I never had a chance to ask...the night Millie was born, you said to Archie that he had more secrets that would make everyone hate him more than they already do." Danielle paused as Ronnie finally looked at her, fear in her eyes. "I was just wondering what those secrets were. How could anyone hate him more than they do now?"

Ronnei hesitated before sighing and deciding to tell Danielle the truth. "There were many different reasons for him to make me give you up. One of the in particular." Ronnie shuddered slightly at the memory, making Danielle wonder whether she truly wanted to know.

"It started when I was thirteen." Ronnie explained, looking extremely pale. "Me, Roxy, my mum and my dad went on holiday to France. My dad was teaching me how to swim...I didn't like it..." Ronnie trailed off a tears welled up in her eyes and before she could start again Danielle's phone went off.

Ronnie sighed in relief as Danielle picked it up and put it to her ear.

"James?" Danielle spoke down the phone and when James answered, he sounded torn between amusement and disapproval.

"Babe, you need to get down here. She is...you have to see what she's trying to make me and Ricky do."

"What is she trying to make you do? And who is she?" Danielle asked warily.

"You have to get here Dan, she's gone mental. You have to come and save me-" then there sounded like there was a scruffle and Danielle frowned. She could just about make out Peggy shouting 'he doesn't need saving!' before the phone cut off.

"What's happening?" Ronnie asked, glad at the excuse to change the subject.

"I think Peggy is trying to force James and Ricky to do something but James didn't have time to tell me what..." Danielle trailed off as the two women shared a glance, identical smiles filled their faces, they wasted no time in getting their jackets and heading over to the Vic. Hoping for some entertainment.

...

"What's going on?" Ronnie asked as she and Danielle walk over to Peggy, Ricky and James who were standing next to Archie's car.

"Justice." Peggy said as she passed a bottle to Ricky, who passed it to James, who tried to pass it back to Peggy.

"You two are really brave men aren't ya!" Peggy sneered and both Ricky and James shared a glance before looking back down at the short woman.

"Peggy, I have Max, Millie and Danielle to think about. I am not about to do something that could give Archie a reason to call the police on me." James said and Peggy tutted but took the bottle off him.

"I'll ask again, what's going on?" Ronnie asked impatiently as Bianca and Whitney joined them.

"I'm gonna give Archie Mitchell a message! No one grasses on my daughter and gets away with it!" Peggy snapped as she put the bottle in Ricky's hands. "All you have to do is pour that over the car, I have the matches. Can't you atleast do this?"

"Can I help?" Max asked as he came out of the pub and over to Danielle and James.

"No you can't." James said, not tearing his eyes away from the bickering group.

"Come on, Max. Lets go and get a drink." Ronnie said, taking Max by the hand and leading him into the pub.

"It was me!" Danielle heard Whitney say suddenly and she looked around confused to see Peggy glaring at the teen while Ricky, Bianca and James looked surprised.

"What have I missed?" Danielled whispered to James.

"Whitney just confessed to phoning the cops on Sam." James whispered back.

"Didn't see that one coming." Danielle whispered and James nodded in agreement.

"We should probably go before we get deafened by Peggy's screeching." James whispered.

"I agree." Danielled whispered as they both quietly went into the Vic.

**Okay, this was a while ago and I can't really remember it that well so if I got anything wrong then I'm sorry.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought :)**


	21. Too Much To Handle

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. Okay, I got the idea of this chapter from something I remembered Stacey talking about with Jean, so I hope you like it. If you do please review, if you don't...review anyway and tell me what it was that you didn't like about it :)**

Too Much To Handle

"You lot should come over more often." Stacey said as she put the dirty plates in the sink.

"Yeah, sorry we haven't been around in a while. Things have been pretty crazy." Danielle said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, that's fine. So...how did the day with the ice queen go?" Stacey asked and Danielle grimaced at the nick name.

"I really wish you will stop calling her that."

"And I really wish you will stay away from that family, they're only going to end up hurting you, Dan."

Danielle sighed before seeing the state Max was in and laughed slightly. He was covered in food from head to foot and seemed to be trying to eat his hand.

"That food was meant to go in your mouth." She said and he blushed brightly.

"Where's James?" Stacey asked. "I haven't seen him around a lot."

"He's working overtime. Saving up for both a holdiday and the wedding." Danielle said grimly. "Can you pass me that bag? It has spare clothes for Max."

Stacey grabbed the sports bag and passed it to her friend. Max, seeing and hearing this, got up and walked to Danielle.

"You going to stay any longer?" Stacey asked hopefull.

Danielle kept her eyes on Max distractedly. "Sorry, can't. Millie needs a bath."

Stacey looked down at the small baby sadly before a thought hit her.

"I could do it. It would be no trouble."

"Sure." Danielle said, not really hearing the questioned.

Stacey smiled as she picked the baby up from the pram and headed towards the stairs.

...

"There you go, sweetheart." Danielle said happily as she kissed Max's now clean cheek but her smile faded when she saw Millie's empty pram and everything came rushing back to her. James had warned her not to leave Stacey alone with Max or Millie untill they were sure that she wasn't as bad as she had been before...James was going to kill her.

"She loves water, doesn't she?" Stacey asked happily as she walked back into the kitchen without Millie. Danielle stared at her for a second.

"Where's Millie?"

Stacey just smiled even wider. "I know this is going to sound mad, but I have been seeing my dad. He speaks to me."

Danielle's heart dropped. "What does that have to do with Millie?" she asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

Stacey frowned slightly at the nervous look on her friends face but answer anyway. "I needed a coffee so my dad offered to bath Millie-"

Danielle didn't hear the rest as she ran up the stairs and into the bathroom to find Millie lying in the bath in (luckily) only a few inches of water. Danielle let out a sigh of relief as she picked her daughter out of the water and quickly changed her.

"What's wrong with you?" Stacey asked when Danielle walked back into the kitchen and started to pack all of their things up. "I know it sounds wierd but my dad loves Millie, he really do-"

"Stacey!" Danielle snapped before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "Why haven't you been taking your pills?"

Stacey frowned again. "They make me feel numb."

"They make you better! Don't you understand Stacey? You've always been afraid of being like your mum, well guess what, you are acting a lot like Jean and I...I need you to stay away from me and my family untill you start taking your pills because this is too much for me to handle, Stace."

Stacey just stared blankly at her so Danielle took Max and Millie and left before she changed her mind.

**I know Stacey only 'saw' her dad from a distance but I wanted to make it a little different. If you didn't like it let me know because I didn't really like it myself. Next chapter will be better (and longer), I promise.**

**R&R**


	22. Lies and Pain

**AN: Okay, I'm more happy with this chapter than I am with the last so I hope you like it. Please read and review xoxox**

Lies and Pain

"Ronnie?" Joel called as he down the hall, looking in every room. "Ronnie?" he called again, finally coming to a stop at the bathroom. His eyes widened as he opened the door to find Ronnie crying on the floor, holding a pregnancy test.

"Look!" She sobbed, holding up the pregnancy tests. "They're negetive, all of them negetive! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant, I know I am. I can feel it, my whole body feels different."

Joel cringed slightly, he had been hoping this would've never came up. "If the test says-"

"NO! I'm pregnant!" Ronnie said firmly as she stormed out of the bathroom and into the hall.

"Ronnie, wait."

"Look, just all of them are wrong, that's all. I'm going to go and get some more." She cried.

"Listen, you can't be pregnant." Joel told her and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"You don't know that!"  
"I do." He said weakly and her eyes widened as she took in how nervous he looked.

"How?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"I've had the snip." Ronnie's heart dropped and it felt like her world was crashing around her. "I had the snip around three years ago. I can't have kids."

...

"Hey." Danielle said as she sat next to James at Bradley and Syd's leaving party. "What's going on?"

"Stacey just went mental, that's what." James said grimly and Danielle cringed.

"What has she done now?" she asked sadly.

"She's just accused Archie for trying to kill her and stabbed him in the hand with broken glass. You know, I would completely thank her for the second one if she wasn't ill." James added in an after thought.

"What did she mean by him trying to kill her?" Danielle whispered and James wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sure it's nothing." He said, kissing her softly.

"I need to go and check on her." Danielle decided and James sighed. Danielle gave him a small smile. "You will have me all to yourself in a couple of days."  
"No, I will still have to share you with Millie and Max." James told her before smirking. "But I suppose it's better than nothing. Go and see if she's okay, I would've but I couldn't leave these two." He said, nodding towards Millie and Max and Danielle smile before she kissed him.

...

"We decided that three was enough." He said quietly as Ronnie stared at him.

"And you didn't think to mention it?" Ronnie asked in a dead voice that made Joel shiver.

"It's been so intense, you and me. One minute we're meeting for a drink, next minute I've left my wife, my kids, moved in here...there hasn't been time." Joel said quickly and Ronnie frowned.

"You knew I wanted kids."

"Well not really." Joel lied.

"No, you knew. You knew because we talked about it. We talked about Danielle, we talked about starting a family."

"Well not really we haven't."

Ronnie stared at him blankly for a moment. "I thought you loved me."

"I do, I'm crazy-" he tried, starting to walk towards her but she pulled away.

"Then why don't you want a baby with me?"

"I've got three kids, enough is enough." Joel told her and Ronnie's gaze soon turned cold.

"Four." She said firmly. "You have four kids."

He was silent as he realised he had missed Danielle out and knew Ronnie would not be happy about it.

"You deliberately miss lead me." Ronnie said finally, after a while of silence as she sat down on the sofa.

"No, it wasn't like that." He insisted as he sat down in front of her. "I didn't think about it...it was just...you came into my life, you were so beautiful. Maybe, deep down, I didn't feel good enough."

Ronnie looked up silently, noticing that he was getting more nervous by the minute.

"Maybe that's why I didn't tell you. Maybe I was afraid that that was all you wanted me for. That all you wanted was another Danielle, another chance. And not me at all."

...

"Jean!" Danielle called as she saw Jean walking towards the house.

"Oh, Danielle." Jean said in relief before falling into the younger girls arms. "I'm so glad to see you."

"I've just heard about Stacey, is everything okay?" Danielle asked worriedly.

"I've just been talking to the doctor, he says they're going to have to section her. I need to keep her in the house."

Danielle looked at Jean for a while, seeing the tears welling up in her eyes and she knew she couldn't leave Jean to do this alone.

"Okay, come on." She said as she and Jean walked towards the Slaters.

When they walked in it dark and they could hear Stacey crying, as soon as their eyes got used to the dark they saw Stacey sitting on the floor in the living room.

"Stacey!" Jean cried, hurrying towards her daughter. "What is it?"

Stacey just looked at her mother and cried. Danielle tried turning the lights on but the switch wouldn't work, Jean noticed this and hurried away, leaving Danielle with her best friend.

After a few moment the lights were on and Jean was back.

...

"Why did you think you were pregnant anyway?" Joel asked after a while. "What did you do? Forget to take the pill?"

Ronnie was silent before deciding to tell the truth. "I'm not on the pill."

"What?" Joel asked in disbelief, not sure he had heard her right.

"I'm not on the pill." She repeated a little bit louder.

Joel frowned. "So you lied."

"Yeah."

"You wanted to get pregnant, you were trying to get pregnant and you didn't tell me."  
"Yes."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Joel asked, still not able to get his mind around all of it.

Ronnie just shrugged. "Because you were right Joel. The only reason I wanted you was because of Danielle."

Joel shook his head, refusing to believe it. "You don't mean that."

"You said it yourself."  
"I know but-"

"You don't know this." Ronnie continued, sitting back in her chair, the tears long gone. "But before you I was pretty desperate. And I tried to get pregnant with the man I really loved. With Jack and he didn't know either, didn't have a clue. You see, after things went bad with Danielle, all I really wanted was a baby. A second chance. The only person who could give me a baby exactly like Danielle was you."

Joel stared at her, lost for words. "B-b-but...I can't. No one can, no one."

"No, I know that now."

...

"I told you." Stacey said after she poured herself a drink. "I don't need anyone, I don't need anyones help. I don't need anyone."

"Stace, your medication is there for a reason. It helps you get better." Danielle told her friend softly and Stacey, who had been avoiding Danielle's gaze, finally looked at her.

"You two are never going to stop, are you? You're never ever going to stop!"  
"We're just trying to help." Jean said quietly. "That's all we want to do, help you."

Stacey sighed as she turned back to get another drink. "Well, you're not helping mum. You're not helping so why don't you just give up?"

Jean shrugged even though Stacey had her back to her. All three woman jumped when the phone began to ring.

"Don't answer that!" Stacey said quickly, suddenly looking panicked. "Don't touch it! I'm not safe here, I can't hide in my own house! I can't hide anywhere, they can get me in here! They can get me as easily as they can anywhere else!"

"Who going to get you?" Danielle asked, watching Stacey warily.

"All of them! Syd, Ryan, Archie!"

"They don't want to hurt you." Jean said but Danielle, who knew what Archie was capable off, wondered whether Stacey really was being paranoid.

"Yes they do! They do, they want to drug me! Syd, she's a nurse!"

"Yeah but-"  
"Yeah, she's pretending to go but she isn't going to go untill the jobs done! Her and Ryan!" Stacey said quickly while Danielle watched from the side-lines, not really sure what she was meant to do.

"They've got nothing to do with each other."

"Yes they do! I've seen them talking, she gave him drugs to give to me to kill me!"

"Stacey, can you just-" Danielle said, trying to get the phone but Stacey grabbed her hand.

"No, Dan, please!" Stacey said, looking at her pleadingly. "Archie...Dan...Archie."

"What did he do to you sweetheart?" Danielle asked, knowing she had probably imagined Syd and Ryan but was telling the truth about Archie.

"He attacked me, Dan." Stacey told her, still scratching her shoulders nervously. "He did! Right here, in the sqaure. Right under your nose, nobody cares! This whole place is evil, that's why I have to go, I've gotta go!"  
"Go? Where are you going to go?" Jean asked.

"Anywhere apart from here!" Stacey said, backing into the doorway before running upstairs.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Jean asked nervously as both she and Danielle followed her.

"I'm going, I'm packing. Don't try and stop me!"

"Stace-"

"No, Dan, don't stop me!" Stacey said warningly before continuing upstairs and Jean quickly grabbed the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?...No! No, it has to be now! She wants to leave, she's upstairs packing, now!..." Jean listened to whatever he had to say next before nodding silently and putting down the phone.

"What did he say?" Danielle asked quietly.  
"We have to keep her here and he'll be here as soon as he can." Jean whispered back.

...

"Look at you!" Ronnie snapped, standing up. "You're not for me. You never were, not really. I only put up with you for so long because of Danielle."

"You don't mean that." Joel said, shaking his head and Ronnie scoffed.

"Oh, I do."

"You're just angry."

"And you're boring."

"Why are you saying this? Why are you trying to hurt me? I made a mistake, I accept that, but you lied too." Joel said firmly, standing up and moving to be in front of Ronnie.

Ronnie's face stayed blank. "I think you should go."

Joel's eyes widened. "What?"

"This was a mistake. Go on, go! Go back to your wife! Go back to your kids, go back to Hannah and Molly and Annabelle!"

"I don't want to. I want you, all I want is you."

"I'd like you to go now." Ronnie told him, walking to the door.

"Now?"  
"Yes, now!"

"What, tonight? Listen, let's just think about-"

"No, now!"  
"Ronnie-"

"Now! Now, come one. What do you want? Do you want some help packing? I'll help you pack, come on, we can pack together. Let's go."

"Ronnie!"

...

Joel grabbed Ronnie's arm before she could enter the bedroom and pulled her round to face him.

"What about Danielle?" he asked desperately and she looked at him confused.

"What about her?"

"Why are you so desperate to have a baby when you have her?" Ronnie frowned but didn't say anything so Joel continued. "Why are you trying to replace her?"

Ronnie's frown disappeared and was replaced by a dark glare. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that! I'm not trying to replace her, I'm trying to make us a proper family! I see her with Millie and I want that! I want to raise a child because I couldn't raise her! I still love her and that will never change so don't you dare say that I'm trying to replace her!"

Joel watched as Ronnie stormed away from him and instantly wished he hadn't have brought it up.

...

When Jean and Danielle got up there Stacey was stuffing her clothes into a bag.

"Don't try and stop me because I've made my mind up, I'm leaving tonight!" Stacey snapped.

"But you can't. I'm not going to let you!" Jean said, trying to pull the bag away from Stacey but she pulled it back.

"Stace, please, just calm down!" Danielle pleaded but Stacey ignored her.

"It's not too late." Jean said.

"Yeah, it is." Was all Stacey said as she carried on.

"Oh, you wouldn't be feeling like this. You wouldn't be feeling like this if you'd been taking your medication!" Jean scolded her, but couldn't keep her pain out of her voice.

"No, mum, I'd be feeling dead inside!" Stacey snapped back.

"It doesn't have to be like that!"  
"Well, that's what it's like."

"W-w-well, you just need different pills. Your body needs to get use to them." Jean protested and Stacey looked up at her.

"I'm not you, I don't want to live my life like you. One minute I'm alright, the next I'm just jabbering away."  
Jean shook her head. "You're not going to be like me."

"Yeah? Then what am I going to be like? Crazy Stace, I'd rather not."

"You'll be Stacey!" Danielle told her firmly. "Your body just needs to settle and then you'll be fine!"  
"No, Dan, I won't be fine! That's the whole point!" Stacey yelled at her.

"Well then, you just come to terms with it and you make the best of it!" Danielle yelled back.

"Stacey, please, please, please." Jean begged as she tried once again to pull the bag away from her daughter but got left with the same result. "Just take the medication. I'm going to go down stairs and get it and you take it."  
Stacey looked up at her. "So, what, that's your answer, is it? Take the pills and everything will be alright?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Well, maybe I should take the pills then!" Stacey said happily and Danielle frowned. Jean, however, looking delighted.

"Yes! That's what I've been saying! Take the medication and do what the doctor said!"

"Fine, I'll take them now, shall I?" Stacey said softly, heading over to her dresser. "I'll take them all now." She said, flipping through the pages of the photo album, stopping on a page that was full of pills and began wripping it out.

"Stacey!" Danielled exclaimed in shock as Stacey began pilling the pills into her mouth.

"Here we go." Stacey said, still putting pills into her mouth.

"Stacey, stop it." Jean said as she and Danielle watched, horrified.

"No, that better, eh? You happy now?"

"Stacey, stop it!"  
"Umm. They're lovely, do you want one?"

"You'll make yourself ill!"

"Exactly! And then you two and Bradley, none of you will have to worry about me every again! Because I'll be dead and forgotten!"

"You've take too many!" Danielle snapped, grabbing hold of Stacey's arm and dragging her towards the bathroom. Jean following quickly.

"Get of me! GET OFF ME!" Stacey screamed but Danielle didn't listen. She kept going untill they were standing next to the toilet.

"Stick your fingers down your throat!" Danielle ordered but Stacey had started laughing. "STICK YOUR FINGERS DOWN YOUR THROAT! DO IT!"

Stacey kept laughing and Danielled slapped her hard. "DO IT!" Danielle ordered again and Stacey looked at her in shock, tears quickly running down her face.

Stacey looked at her for a few seconds before sitting on the bath.

"Stacey! Do as she says!" Jean cried.

"Nobody cares about me! Nobody loves me! Who's going to care, eh? Who's going to care?" Stacey sobbed.

"We love you, you dozy cow!" Danielled said slowly. "So does Millie and Max! James thinks you're the sister he always wanted! We all care!"  
But Stacey was shaking her head. "No you don't! You don't want me near you anymore, you said it yourself!"

"I was scared Stacey! You're ill, can't you see that? Now for once in your life will you do as you're told! Do it!" Danielled snapped and Stacey knelt down at the toilet and did as she was told while Danielle and Jean sighed in relief.

"Good girl. Good girl. Good girl." Jean repeated as she got a wet towel from the sink while Danielle backed off. "There we go. There we go. There we go, it's all right."

She knelt down next to Stacey and wiped her face as she cried.

"It's okay. We're going to get you all sorted out, and you'll be fine." Jean said soothingly, holding on tightly to her daughter while Danielle watched, stunned at the way she had been only minutes before. Stacey was always the strong one and they liked it like that...was it going to change now?

"I'm scared." Stacey whispered and Danielle felt her heart break.

"We're looking after you." Jean said quietly. "It's all going to be alright."

...

Joel watched as Ronnie packed his bags.

"Ronnie...Ronnie, stop it." He pleaded, trying to grab the bag from her but she yanked them back. "Look." He said, putting his hand into his pocked and pulling out a box. "This is why I was late back." He opened the box and Ronnie froze. "It's for you. Marry me, be my wife and we can put all of this behind us. I've spoke to Steph, we're going to go ahead with the divorce. In a few months, I'll be free."

Ronnie put the bag down, walking around the bed before taking the box out of Joel's hands who looked at her hopefully. She took the ring out of the box and looking up at Joel coldly.

"You're free now." She said, dropping both he ring and the box before turning back to the bag. Joel sighed in defeat.

...

"You don't understand what it's like." Stacey said as the three woman sat on the bed. "I want to do this on my own. I want to beat it on my own. I _can _do it, I can. I can do it on my own, I can get back to who I used to be. It's just a stage."

Jean sighed. "I wish it was that simple, Stace."

"You know, I see things." Stacey said and Danielle stiffened. "I talk to people. I get visits."

"Visits?" Jean asked warily and Stacey nodded happily.

"I spoke to Dad the other day."  
"Dad's dead, darling." Jean said as she moved a piece of Stacey's hair out of her face.

"Pass me that box." Stacey said suddenly, pointing to a box next to her bed and Jean quickly gave it to her. Stacey opened it as Danielle looked at her clock quickly.

"That's him." Stacey said, showing her mother a picture. "Isn't it, mum, that's him."  
"That was _years _ago." Jean said taking the picture for her and smiling fondly at it.

"I spoke to him mum!" Stacey told her happily. "He's met Millie, he loves Millie! Doesn't he, Dan!"  
Danielle kept quiet, not sure what she was meant to say.

"I see a lot of other people, though." Stacey carried on, not noticing. "People I don't know, people I've never met."  
Jean looked at her daughter calmly. "That must be very confusing for you."

"Do you think that...this...this thing...do you think that it's always been in me? Do you think I've always had it? Even when I was little, do you think it was just sitting there, waiting?"

Jean thought for a second before looking at Stacey sadly. "I don't know."

Stacey looked back down into the box and smiled as something caught her eye. She pulled out a piece of paper and began to un-fold it.

"Do you remember this?" she asked Jean who laughed when Stacey opened it up completely to reveal a bunch of red hand prints. Danielle couldn't help but smile but kept quiet, not wanting to interupt the mother and daughter moment.

"That's dad." Stacey said pointing to his hand. "And you and me."  
"God, look how tiny your hand was!" Jean said happily. "It's hard to believe, isn't it."  
"Was I like this then?" Stacey asked quietly.

"No, of course you weren't. You _were _the most beautiful girl in the world, though."

Stacey looked at her hand print for a second before placing her hand over it. "Look. This is me then." She said before placing her hand over her mother hand print. "This is me now. See, we're the same."  
"We're not the same." Jean said quickly, her smile faded and Stacey's smile soon faded. "That's _you_." Jean said, pointing towards Stacey's. "That little hand! My little girl! That's you...you used to look upto me then. _I used to look after you then_."  
Stacey's head snapped up quickly. "You do look after me, mum. I know you want the best for me, I know that. You'd never do anything to hurt me."

All three woman looked towards the door as the phone began to ring again.

"Just leave it." Stacey said again, suddenly looking nervous. "Leave it mum, we don't need anybody else." She said pulling Jean into a hug while Jean and Danielle shared a glance above her shoulder.

"Oh." Jean said laughing. "Look at us, eh."

Jean got up off the bed and walked towards the window, getting a tissue so Stacey wouldn't notice what she was doing but Stacey was still panicky.

"Come away from the window, mum, please." Stacey said, making Jean turn around. "Please come away from the window."

Jean looked at her for a second before doing as she said and sat down with Stacey and Danielle as Stacey pulled out her and Bradley's wedding photo.

"You look beautiful, Stace." Danielle told her quietly as she peered over her shoulder.

"Do you think he's gone yet? Bradley?" Stacey asked Danielle now. "Do you think he's left?"

"No." Danielle said slowly, realising this might be Stacey's excuse to leave the house. "Not yet. He'll be gone soon though."

"You can write him a letter." Jean said, catching on. "A letter."  
"Have I driven him away?" Stacey asked both women.

"No! No, he's just met someone else and moved on."

"It wasn't my fault?"

"Of course not." Danielle whispered.

Stacey looked back down at the picture before looking up again with tears in her eyes.

"It _was _my fault...i-it was my fault. He was the one person, the only person that I ever really loved and...he wasn't perfect but...there was something. We both recongised it, we did, I recognised it. He was my friend! He was my dear friend, he was my husband." By this time Stacey was crying and Danielle was heartbroken to see her friend this upset.  
"I know." Jean said softly. "But don't you worry about Bradley. He's gonna be fine."  
"He hates me." Stacey cried. "What I did to him at his party he's never going to forgive me."  
"Of course he will!" Jean said but Stacey was still shaking her head. "He will. Now." Jean said, putting everything back into the box and started to throw back the covers, shooing Danielle out of the way quickly. "I want you, to have a little lie down while I get you something to eat."

"No, I can't. I've got to go and see Bradley." Stacey said, getting up.

"What?" Jean asked nervously.

"Well don't you see? I can't leave it like this!"

Jean threw a nervous glance at Danielle who quickly stepped in. "Stace, you can't. You have to-"  
"No, I need to tell him that I'm sorry and how much he means to me. He still cares about me, you know. And I need to see him." Stacey said as she left the bedroom and headed towards the front door.

"Stacey, please, wait!" Danielle called but by the time she and Jean had caught up with her, she was already opening the door.

"I'll be fine, I'll only be a few minutes." Stacey said smiling at them before leaving.

...

"Are you getting the hint now?" Ronnie snarled after she threw the bag out of the bedroom window before bending down to get the clothes that she couldn't fit into the bag. Joel rushed to stop her.

"Get off!" She snapped, throwing his off her before throwing the clothes out of the window too. "My past is gone! I am going to be different, I am going to be a different woman. I'm going to be a better mum to Danielle, I'm going to be a better grandmother to Max and Millie and I can do it! Now get out!"

...

"Are we doing the right thing?" Danielle asked, eyeing the police and doctors warily.

"She's ill, Danielle!" Jean said impatiently and even though Danielle knew her friend needed help she couldn't help but wonder whether she was doing the wrong thing. She heart dropped as they heard the door open. Stacey was going to hate her.

They watched in silence as Stacey went to go upstairs before everyone in the room caught her eye. She walked into the room warily and Danielle's heart broke even more when she saw her friend had been crying.

"Hello Stacey." Dr Al said calmly.

"The doctors are here to help." Jean said calmly.

"No." Stacey said quietly. "No, no doctors. I told you, no doctors!"

"Stacey, we all just want what's best for you." Dr Al said calmly.

"Who are they?" Stacey asked, nodding towards the people on the sofa.

"Mr Walker and Mrs Cook are going to help me assess your condition."

"Assess what? There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine. Dan." Stacey said, looking at Danielle pleadingly.

Danielle held back the tears. "I'm so sorry Stace."  
"We all just think that some time away at hospital, somewhere quiet, will do you the world of good." Dr Al told her and her eyes widened.

"A hospital?"

"Yeah, we can go there now, if you want." Dr Al said and a police officer appeared at the door, blocking Stacey in. "For a proper assessment. Get you the help you need."  
"No, I'm fine. No, really, I'm fine. Thank you, I'm really fine."

"Well, we really think you should come with us." Dr Al said and Danielle could see Stacey starting to panic as she packed into the wall.

"No, I don't-I don't want to." Stacey whispered, looking at the police man in the doorway nervously. "I don't want to. I want to stay here with my mum and Dan. Will you tell him?"

Danielle avoided her gaze while Jean looked at her apologetic.

"Stace, I-"  
"Stacey, they think it's a good idea too." Stacey shot them a betrayed glance. "They're not certain they can look after you properly."  
"It's for the best." Jean whispered.

"Well, I don't- I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go, you can't make me, I don't wanna go!"  
"I'm afraid we're going to have to insist."

"Insist?"

"We all agreed it's for your own safety. Now, we're going to take you to the hospital." Dr Al said and Jean finally broke down crying.

"Mum, Dan, please." Stacey begged making both women cry even more.

"Please, please, I promise! I'll take my pills, I promise, I'm fine! I promise!" Stacey sobbed.

"You're not fine, Stacey." Jean sobbed back.

"There's a car outside, Stacey." Dr Al said, making Stacey panic even more.

"No! No!" She cried, picking up the lamp next to her. Making Dr Al back up and the police officers stand up more straighter. "Get away from me!"  
"Stacey." Dr Al said soothingly, holding his hands up. "Calm down."  
"Stacey, please, calm down." Danielle begged.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Calm down, Stacey." Dr Al repeated.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Stacey yelled, holding the lamp out towards them. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
"Calm down."  
"Get away, get away from me."  
"You're going to have to come with us Stacey."

"No!" Stacey said as she threw the lamp at the officer at the door and ran past him.

"Stace!" They all called after her as they ran into the square.

Stacey ran untill she got into the gardens, where she tripped and the police roughly yanked her from the ground.

"Don't hurt her!" Jean yelled at him angrily.

"Get off me, please." Stacey begged as everyone from outside the Vic turned to watch. "Please, help me! Please, Bradley! Bradley, Please!"

"Stace!" Bradley yelled back over.

"Leave it!" Syd said and Danielle glared at her.

"I can't leave her like this!" Bradley said as he, Max, Tanya, James, Charlie and Mo ran over.

"They're taking her to the hospital." Dr Al, Danielle and Jean told them as the police dragged her towards the car.

"Danielle!" Stacey yelled. "Please, believe me!"

Danielle watched her confused and Stacey looked at her, tears running down her face.

"Archie." She mouthed at her and Danielle nodded softly as Stacey was put into the car which soon drove off.

...

Ronnie stood over Joel as he picked up the clothes and stuffed them into the bag quickly. She grabbed a jumper she saw lying on Roxy's car and threw it at him.

"Get your jumper." She snapped and he glared at her.

"You know your problem, you're damaged goods. You're dead inside." He told her. She glared at him for one last time before walking back into the Vic.

...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Alright, alright!" Archie snapped as he opened the door and his granddaughter stormed past him. "Nice to see you, too."

"What did you do to Stacey?" Danielle snapped as soon as they were both in the livingroom.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Archie said in a patronising voice.

"Don't give me that. I know you enough to know you've done something to her."

"She's mad, the girls mad."

"You said that about me once." Danielle said, glaring at the man she'd once trusted. "I believe you did something to Stacey and I want to know what!"

Archie studied her carefully before coming to a decision. "You really want to know?"  
Danielled nodded angrily and Archie smirked as he walked over to her.

"Let me show you instead." He said and Danielle's eyes widened as he grabbed her.

**R&R**


	23. Worries and Secrets

**AN: Okay, sorry I haven't updated in forever things have been a bit hectic. I've been on holiday, my brother passed out, I've had an alergic reaction and my other brother has hurt his ankle...we're such a lucky family aren't we? **

**Anyway, I know this chapter isn't very long but I'll try to make the next one longer. Read and review xoxox**

Worries and Secrets

Danielle paced the room anxiously. James knew something was wrong. He knew she was hiding something. They had only been in Ibiza a few weeks and even with the sun, her loving fiance and her adorable children, Danielle still felt like she was having a mental breakdown.

She sighed as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called reluctantly and James came into the room causiously.

"Are you okay?" he asked, studying her carefully.

"I'm fine." She lied with a smile that she hoped he didn't notice was forced.

"You know that you can tell me anything, right?" he said in a soothing voice, stroking the side of her face and Danielle did everything in her power not to flinch.

"Of course I do." Danielle said quickly and James opened his mouth to say something else.

"Daddy, come see what I've found!" Danielle almost sighed in relief as Max's voice came into the room and James looked at the door.

He looked back at his fiance, frowning as he thought of something before shaking his head and walking out of the room.

Danielle watched as he left and a little while after. She wished she could tell him everything but what would he think of her? What would everyone think? Danielle shuddered at the thought of everyone knowing what her 'grandad' did to her. Anybody knowing was the last thing she wanted.

James knew she was hiding something. It was obvious and Danielle knew that if she wanted to keep this a secret then she would have to try better to hide how she was feeling. She had to push it to the back of her mind and get on with her life. If only that was possible.

...

_Please be negative, please be negative._

This was all the was going through Danielle's mind as she sat in the hotel's bathroom. She took a deep breath before looking down at the pregnancy test, her heart breaking when she saw the little pink plus sign.

What was she going to do?

Was she going to keep it?

Did she want to get rid of it?

Could the baby be James' or Archie's?

Could she live with herself if she had an abortion even with the chance that it could be James'?

What if James' found out, years down the line, that the baby wasn't his and she had to explain everything to him?

She needed to figure something out and fast.

"Mummy, guess what!" Max yelled as he ran into the room unexpectedly and Danielle sighed. How could she forget to lock the door.

"Max, you're supposed to knock!" James scolded as he came into the bathroom carrying Millie. He froze when he saw the test.

Danielle knew she was crying by now and barely noticed when James sat down next to her, pulling Max down to sit on his other side.

"Is it positive?" he asked after a few moments of silence and Danielle just nodded. "Is this a bad thing?"

Danielle finally looked up at the love of her life and cried even more when she noticed the hurt look in his eyes. Why was she hurting everyone lately?

"No, I want kids with you James, I really do. But..."  
"But?"

"I don't think now's the time." Danielle invented. "I've not long had Millie. I'm still getting used to being a mum. I don't want to screw up."

"Danielle, you are the best mum I have ever seen. You love Millie and Max and they love you. Even if we have this baby, you'll still be a great mum." James said firmly and Danielle tried to block him out, knowing he was trying to get her to change her mind.

"James, please-"  
"We could have a little boy or girl. We'll manage." James said, pulling Danielle round to look at him.

She looked into his pleading eyes and knew she was under his spell. He broke into a smile when she nodded and pulled her into a hug, not noticing that she was crying even more.

All Danielle could do was hope the baby was James'...

**I like hearing what you think so please review :)**


	24. Babies and Concern

**AN: Again, not the longest but it's as long as I can make it at the moment, I'm a little busy.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review xoxox**

Babies and Concern

Danielle sighed as the cab pulled up in front of the Vic and forced a smile on her face when James looked at her. James smiled goofily back, ever since finding out he was going to be a dad again James had been extremely happy. He was obviously hoping this pregnancy would be better than Max's where he spent most of it convincing his wife not to get rid of their baby. Danielle didn't want to spoil this for him, she was going to have to pretend to be as happy as she possibly can.

"James." She said quietly and he turned to her. "I know you want to tell everyone but could we please keep it quiet for a while. Just for a while and then you can tell the whole world."

His smile faded slightly but he nodded when he saw her nervous expression. "Sure, we'll take our time." He said reluctantly before turning towards Max. "Mate, you know we told you that you were going to have a baby brother or sister? Well, me and mummy want to keep it a secret for a little while. So we can't tell anyone."  
"Not even Nana Ronnie?" Max asked.

"No, not Ronnie." Danielle said, wondering how Ronnie would act if she found out her daughter was having _another _baby while she was still trying.

"But she'll keep our secret, she's your mummy. She has too! It's in the mummy rule book!" Maax protested and Danielle laughed.

"The mummy rule book?" she asked and Max suddenly smirked. "What else is in the mummy rule book?"  
"You have to give me sweets and hot chocolate!"

"Is that right? I wonder how many of these mothers have thrown this 'rule book' out when they were left with hyperactive kids!"  
"...So, I'm not having sweets and chocolate?..."

Danielle rolled her eyes at James who was watching with amusement.

"Hey, Ronnie and Roxy are over there. Why don't you take Max and Millie and say hi?" James said and nodded over to Arthur's bench. Danielle tried to keep the smile on her face when she looked around to see the two blondes smiling over at her.

James handed over Millie who looked innocently up at her, Danielle let out a sigh as Millie snuggled closer to her, asif she knew there was something wrong with her.

Ronnie and Roxy watched as Danielle crossed the road with Millie and Max while James started taking the luggage out of the cab.

"Hey you." Ronnie said happily, pulling Max onto her lap when he ran upto her.

"Hey Nana, we brought presents!" Max said happily.

"Good, you got anything for me?" Roxy asked with a smirk and Max made a point of rolling his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"'Course!"

"What are you two so happy about?" Danielle asked when she noticed how both women seemed to be glowing.

Ronnie held up a pair of baby boots and Danielle's eyes widened.

"You're pregnant?" Danielle asked blankly and Ronnie nodded excitedly as Max stared at Danielle, to the Boots and back to Danielle again.

"Yeah, just found out." Ronnie said, putting the boots back into the bag. "But we want to keep it a secret...are you okay Max?" Max was frowning, looking up at both his mother and Nana confused.

Max noticed that all of the women were looking at him and he nodded quickly.

"Come on, let's get back to yours so we can talk." Roxy said to Danielle, linking her arm through Danielle's free arm and leading her away, leaving Max with Ronnie.

"Are you sure you're alright, little man?" Ronnie asked, kneeling down to his level.

Max paused for a second. "Why does everyone want to keep their babies a secret?" he asked and she frowned in surprise.

"Everyone?" she asked and Max looked over at Danielle. Ronnie followed his gaze and her eyes lit up. "Is your mummy having a baby too?"

"Yeah, but she wants me to keep it a secret." Max told her, wondering whether telling her was a good idea. "She was crying."  
Ronnie smile faded. "She was crying?"

Max nodded, silently shuddering as he remembered. He hated it when she cried. "Don't tell her that I told you-"  
"Let's keep it between us." Ronnie nodded, looking over at her daughter with a concerned look on her face. Danielle had always said she would like another baby with James, what could've changed to make Danielle cry?

**R&R**


	25. Heart to Heart

Heart to Heart

A forced smile was completely normal to Danielle's face for the next month, concerning her family.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong." James pleaded once again.

"I'm fine." Danielle insisted and James sighed, he was beginning to hate the word 'fine'.

"No, you're not. You've been upset ever since you-" James cut himself off when he thought of that and Danielle cringed at the devestated look on his face. "You don't want the baby."  
"No, it's not that." And it was true. She _did _want the baby, she was just scared that he or she will be Archie's.

"Then why are you so upset?"

Danielle hugged him, he didn't hesitate to hug back. "I'm sorry. I'll try, I promise I will try."

"I just don't want you to be upset." James cried softly. "If it's not the baby then is it me? Are-are you upset that I haven't divorced Natasha, yet? Danni, I'm trying to push it through as much as I can but it's a bit difficult. She's refusing."

"It's not you." Danielle promised him firmly, pulling away so she could look him in the eye. "I love you so much and I hate that I'm hurting you."

"Then what's wrong, Danielle?"

"I...I miss Stace. I wish she was here." Danielle told a half-truth and James smiled.

"I almost forgot what I was coming to tell you." James said, wiping the tears from his face.

Danielle was happy that James wasn't upset anymore. "What?"

"Stace's back."

...

Danielle walked nervously over to the Slaters, not sure whether she was doing the right thing.

She stopped outside the front door, took a deep breath and knocked. Her heart was going ten to the dozen as the door opened and she came face to face with Stacey.

Stacey's eyes widened when she saw who it was and she went to shut the door.

"Stace, wait!" Danielle said quickly, holding the door open and Stacey pursed her lips, refusing to look at her friend.

"What do you want?" she asked stiffly.

"To talk."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you!" Stacey spat back, finally looking up at her.

"Please, Stace." Danielle begged but Stacey glared at her. "I want to talk to you about Archie."

Stacey's glare softened and she stepped back, giving Danielle room to walk past. Danielle walked into the livingroom quickly before Stacey could change her mind.

Stacey sat away from Danielle, still glaring at her and Danielle suddenly didn't know what to say.

"Well?"

"Erm...after they took you I went over to see Archie." Danielle whispered and Stacey held her breath. "I wanted to know what he did to you."  
"And what did he say?" Stacey asked quietly.

"He said he'd show me instead." Danielle told her and Stacey's eyes widened, her anger from before suddenly gone.

"What? Oh god, Dan, tell me he didn't." Stacey pleaded, moving to sit next to her and Danielle couldn't hold back her tears as she fell into her best friends arms.

...

James was still worried about Danielle. He had never seen her like this. What could've happened that would make her this upset?

He looked over at the Slaters and wondered whether he should go other there. They needed to talk, would they mind if he went over there?

A screeching from behind James made him freeze. He turned just in time to see an out of control car heading straight for him. Before he could move the car hit him and he felt a lot of pain in his back.

James lay on the floor, unable to move and everything was slowly darkening.

Before everything went completely black he heard a scream. "JAMES!"

**R&R :)**


	26. AN Really sorry

**Please don't hate me.**

**I'm not giving up on this story, and I know exactly where it's going, but I'm a little bored writing it.**

**I'm really sorry to those who like it but I WILL be coming back to it sooner or later (you won't be waiting more than a year for the next update).**

**Please be patient with me.**

**- Nicky**


	27. AN

I really didn't want to do this but I've literally lost interest in the story so I'm putting it up for adoption. If anyone wants it please PM me.

Once again, sorry and thanks to all of those who have been supporting me since I've started.

~ Nicky


	28. Final AN

This has been adopted by OTHfan94


End file.
